One and Only
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain" Read that one before passing to this one . She run away and it seemed that she had indeed created a new life, but what happens when he finds out something that will drastically change both their lives? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

To popular demand I'm giving you a sequel to my last one-shot. I have to tell you I really did appreciate all your kind reviews on here and on twitter. You guys really make my day when you review my stories or add me to your faves. I've been trying to get this done but between school and family my life's been hell. I decided to post this as a different story even if it's based on the events in "Set Fire To The Rain". If you haven't read that fic, you could read it or you could just enjoy this one but if you really wanna make me happy go read it and leave a review on your way out. I have the first few chapters already planned but I'm sure I'll need your help in developing this story. So, please be kind and helpful and share your thoughts with me. I have to thank _Sheis1963_ and _Huddysosayweall_ for encouraging me to post this one. I also feel like giving _partypantscuddy_ a huuuugeee shout out not only because her fics are great but also because she offered to beta this fic while _SammiMD_ was busy. I luv ya both gals! Thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_I dare you to let me be all, the one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove up I'm the one who can<br>Walk them miles  
>Until the air starts<br>... on your mind _

_. . . . ._

Once again House woke up to an empty bed, a frown immediately replaced the soft smile that had risen on his lips thanks to his pleasant dream. He had dreamt of her. Again. He imagined her hands caressing his broad chest while her lips were whispering slowly into his ears. He could feel her breath tickle his skin just below his earlobe but suddenly all those memories left his mind and lead him into a long, fast vortex of pain. He screamed while his hands reached his leg trying to soothe the aching pain of the non-existent muscle. He let a tear fall from his eyes and it escaped fast from under his eyelashes, wetting the pillow.

Cuddy didn't know what to do. She had been sitting in her car for twenty minutes while staring blankly at the dash. When she finally gathered all the strength she had in her body, she exited the car and slowly paced the distance between the vehicle and the door. Her legs were weak and her body was shaking slightly because of the muffled cries she was trying to hold but she shrugged in her oversized coat and kept walking. She reached the door in what seemed like a lifetime and she slowly raised her hand and softly knocked on the wooden barrier that separated her from the man who lived on the other side.

Several minutes had passed since her hand had first made contact with the door but she still hadn't received a response from anyone. She suddenly felt her limbs get weaker as a shot of desperation and disappointment hit her. She glared at the apartment and sighed, turning around she walked back to her car. Cuddy opened it and took out a piece of paper from her bag. She scribbled something on it in a quick movement. She wasn't paying attention to anything that night. Everything was out of her control and dealing with her ex-boyfriend should have been out of question, but she needed to talk to him or at least inform him on the sudden decision she had made. She got out the car and once again walked towards his door. She stopped for a moment and fell on her knees making the thin note slide under the door. She felt drained of all energy but she stood up hesitantly and left that place behind her back. Once and for all. Or so she thought.

House heard the sound of her car fade away and he immediately limped to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. The pain was unbearable and was attacking him in every possible way, making him feel worse than ever. For a moment he thought that it wasn't the physical pain what hurt the most, but his emotions. He shook his head and reminded himself to stop talking with Wilson. He was strong, so he thought, but was it true? He thought he could do this, deal with his life, deal with a life where she wasn't by his side. Only now he realized he was failing; his mind was trying to tell him something but he didn't listen to it. He was a screwed up, he was born this way and he knew he couldn't change. Cuddy had believed he could but he did prove her wrong after less than a year spent together.

One of his mottoes had always been "People don't change". He recalled saying that lots of times, several to Cuddy herself but most of the times he was reminding himself what a failure he was. He had learned it from his father, in a harsh way made of fights and yelling but it helped him convince himself he couldn't change for the better; he was destined to be alone, to keep people away from him, to love but not to be loved.

He stood up from the bathroom floor, his leg gave out a little but he supported himself leaning against the wall. He made his way towards the door where she had waited for him to let her in. He didn't regret leaving her outside; he could be mean, a jerk, a son of a bitch but he couldn't show his weakness to other people, especially not to her. He couldn't show her how much pain he was feeling, he couldn't open up to her involuntarily and tell her that he was still madly in love with her. He couldn't do it to her. Or to himself either. He reached the door and took sight of the small piece of paper she had let slide in. He leaned down and took it with his hands. He smelled it and smiled. Her perfume, one of her many features he had grown to love. He opened it slowly, only to find a few lines on it.

"_House, I made my decision: I'm leaving Princeton in two days. I accepted Professor Lamb's offer and I'll be teaching at Michigan University from next month. I wish we could have had a proper good bye... Always yours. -C"_

. . . . .

_Eight months later..._

"_Good morning, Michigan University. How may I help you?"_

House chuckled a little hearing the girly voice of the Dean's secretary. He imagined her wearing a low cut blouse, leaving her breast exposed to the naughty eyes from old professors and young students with M-rated fantasies who could easily sell them to the porn industry and make lots of money. He smirked and when the woman on the other line repeated the question he spoke for the first time.

"I'm looking for Dr Cuddy."

"_Who's calling?" she asked politely._

"I'm Dr House, and old friend and ex-employee of Dr Cuddy."

"_Oh, let me see what I can do for you. Uhm"_ she said, with a frown. _"Dr Cuddy is on maternity leave..." _

He felt the woman's words hit him like a million bullets. He let his cell phone fall to the floor with a thud while his eyes roamed the gloomy room in search of an explanation. He could hear the secretary calling his name in a pointless attempt to get an answer from the him. He took his phone and ending the call, he put in in his jeans pocket. He grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys. He wanted to know what was on Cuddy's mind and she was going to tell him everything. He started the car and drove to a place he hadn't been to in over 25 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review<strong>!


	2. Chapter 2

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Guys, thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I've never received 21 reviews per chapter (IMHO my other fics suck XD but that's just me). I'm working hard on this one because I want it to be my sort of "masterpiece" LOL. I have to thank my newly acquired beta _partypantscuddy _and all the peeps who were of great help this week :)

Don't forget to vote for Lisa Edelstein on the faxo poll at .com/Actress_of_the_Month/2011/05 and share some Lisa Edelstin lovin'.

**Read and revie**w to make me happy :) Thanks again to all of you for the support you're giving me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past  
>And simply be mine...<em>

* * *

><p><em>He grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys. He wanted to know what was on Cuddy's mind and she was going to tell him everything. He started the car and drove to a place he hadn't been in over 25 years.<em>

House had been driving for hours and still there was no sight of his destination. He was enjoying the trip, humming to the greatest songs of The Rolling Stones while his motorcycle was moving fast through the almost nonexistent traffic of the night. He had to release the tension which was accumulating in his muscles due to the news the secretary had given him.

It was almost 1am when he decided it was time to stop to a Motel and get some rest. He took the next exit and reached a familiar place. While still at University, once a month he would drive from the campus to Cleveland and spend two days of pure relaxation with a friend. He stopped at the first motel he found and repressing a grunt of pain, got off the bike. After checking in, he immediately walked to his room. He went to the bathroom and took a shower after taking a change of clothes from his backpack. He stepped under the water, enjoying the hot liquid falling onto his chest. His whole body was tense from the long drive and he really needed to get some rest before leaving again.

A few more hours and he would be able to see her again, to talk to her and receive an explanation. He needed to know why she ran away from Princeton and was now on maternity leave. Only eight months have passed which meant the baby was probably his and he didn't even know if he could be a father or not. But did he want to be a father to his child, or would he back out in the end? He shook his head and stopped the water. When he was dressed in his boxers and T-shirt, he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking, until sleep overtook him minutes later.

* * *

><p>Cuddy woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the crib which was positioned on the other side of the room. Seeing her mother's face, Emma stopped crying and gurgled happily. Cuddy smiled at the small little girl who seemed very entertained with her mommy's curly hair. She was only two months old but she had such a strong grip in her tiny hands that Cuddy yelped when Emma tugged at her hair, causing the baby to coo when her mother tried to free her hair from the strong grasp.<p>

"Emma, please! Let it go!" she asked politely. The baby smiled and let the hair fall from her little hands. Cuddy sighed and kissed the baby on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart! What are you doing up? Did Emma wake you again?" Rachel entered the room with a really bad case of bed head. Her hair was a total mess and her cute dark blue eyes were half closed. She walked to the big bed in the middle of the room and sat on it before glancing up at her mom and nodding. "I'm sorry honey. You can sleep a little more in my bed while I'm making breakfast." Cuddy got closer to her older child and planted a soft kiss on her forehead; Emma happily gurgled at the sight of her sister and whimpered when her mother didn't let her get a kiss from the sleepy toddler. Rachel who was getting used to the news of having a little sister in the house, smiled and kissed Emma on the cheek making her smile. Cuddy couldn't still believe what a fantastic life she was living with her two little girls. She felt like nothing could go wrong in her perfect world. She caressed Rachel one last time before heading to the kitchen to cook some breakfast and breastfeed the two month old.

It was almost noon when someone rang the doorbell of the Cuddy household. Cuddy who was sitting in the studio, sighed and walked to check on the little girl who was peacefully sleeping in her crib before running to answer the door. "I'm coming!" she half yelled. When she reached the end of the hallway, she checked herself in the mirror and opened the door. Her smile faded and was suddenly replaced by a frown. She froze on the spot at his sight. His hair ruffled and messy due to his helmet, his 5 o'clock shadow covering his cheeks and his deep blue eyes made him look more handsome that she had ever thought would be possible. He wasn't smiling at her and his eyes were neutral, emotionless.

"House..." she whispered.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked politely. Cuddy nodded and stepped to the side to let him enter the house. She closed the door behind her and reached for his jacket and helmet. "Let me get those" she said with a soft smile. He murmured a thank you and gave her the two items she requested. She lead them into the living room and gestured him to sit down on the couch. "You want something to drink?" she asked. "Coffee." Cuddy smiled and went into the kitchen. After a couple seconds House followed her into the other room and sat on a stool and watched her move around the kitchen.

She felt his eyes following every her movement and when she glanced at him from over her shoulder, she noticed the dark circles around his eyes. "You drove from Princeton till here on that death trap of yours?" she asked curiously. "Yup" he confirmed. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him and smiled awkwardly. He took it in his hands and smelled the spicy aroma of the brown liquid in the mug before taking a sip. "I hope this is not poisoned" he smirked. "Oh, I'd never do that!" she replied playfully with a smile. For a moment she thought they were back to the old times where everything was fine in their own and very peculiar way.

She sipped her coffee and nearly choked on it. "Uh, I've never understood how you could drink dark coffee without sugar!" he smirked as she made a disgusted pout before standing up from the stool. "Wait, let me see if I still get that right" he said while staring at her. " A hint of cinnamon and one and a half tea spoon of brown sugar". Cuddy stared at him dumbfounded before nodding, taking the mug in her hands and adding the ingredients. He had observed her making the same movements for about a year when he used to sleep over at her place and he wasn't surprised when he saw that everything in this kitchen resembled her old place. She reached for the cinnamon box in the cupboard over the cooker and put some of the spice in it. Then she looked for the brown sugar that sat on the shelf next to the fridge. She had a sad smile on her lips, while perfecting her coffee and adding the same things she added every morning. When she turned around she took a sip of her coffee and her face lit up in delight. "I still don't get how you can drink that thing. It's disgusting. Cinnamon and coffee are a big NO!" Cuddy grinned and took another sip of her coffee.

The following minutes were spent in complete silence until his phone went off to the sound of Abba's Dancing Queen. Cuddy laughed a little remembering that ring tone was set up to play every time Wilson called. He took the phone from his jeans pocket and answered.

"House."

"House, where the hell are you? You didn't come in this morning and you're not in your apartment. Smith wants your ass in his office now!" Wilson asked.

"I'm not in Princeton. Actually I'm not in New Jersey at the moment. And I knew he'd have gone gay on me sooner or later!" he informed his friend.

"What? Where the hell are you?"

"I needed to see someone. Uhm, for some business of mine. I'm sure Smith will be happy I won't bother him for a couple days." he said lowering his voice.

"House, is everything alright?" Wilson asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, Wilson. Stop worrying, I'm fine. I'll call you when I get back." he ended the call and stared blankly at the mug in his hands. When he heard muffled cries coming from a room down the hallway, Cuddy immediately stood up and walked fast towards the soft noise. House stood up, and without bothering to put the mugs into the sink, followed her once again. House didn't enter the room but decided to sit in one of the chairs placed in the studio. The room was incredibly big and contained her old desk, the one he had secretly ordered to put in her office at PPTH. Along with the desk, there were bookshelves full of medical journals and books, a couple chairs, a couch but what made House's eyes light up was the vertical piano next to the window. House stood up hesitantly and made his way towards the instrument and inspected it, caressing it with his skilled hands.

"It was my dad's." her voice came from the doorway. "My mother wanted to toss it away, instead I convinced her to give it to me for my new home."

"It's a good one. Never seen one old like this before." Cuddy smiled and pressed few of the keys. House looked up at her in shock.

"You know how to play?" Cuddy shook her head no and smiled. "Naah, when I was a kid I used to spend a lot of time in the living room while my dad was playing. I guess these few notes got stuck in my head." Cuddy sat on the couch while House kept observing the piano. "You can play it if you want." He shook her head but she insisted. "She's not going to wake up anytime soon. Go on."

House sat on the bench and started to play a song both of them knew by heart. She laughed out loud and that made his heart grow a size bigger. "You can't always get what you want." he sang sounding more like a drunk. He had always loved her laugh, he could spend hours and hours listening to it and he felt so proud when he was the reason she was laughing. He smirked in response and when he was done playing he turned around to face her. Cuddy was on the couch, her head positioned on her knees with tears falling down her cheeks. She sobbed one more time and tried to regain her composure before talking.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left." she whispered. "I decided to leave Princeton because I couldn't stand having you near me and not being able to... " she stopped and sighed. "I wanted to move on and Dr. Lamb has been offering me this job for ages. I took a chance and came here." she kept going with her story, unable to look at his face. "I bought this house, my sister helped me with the moving and I found myself alone, ready to start my new life. I wasn't the Dean of Medicine anymore, I felt less pressure on my shoulders and I had more free time to spend with Rachel." she smiled. "When I first didn't get my period I though it was because of the stress of the new job and the new surroundings. I thought my body needed to get used to my new life style. But when I started to feel sick I decided I needed to get checked out." A tear silently fell from under her eyelashes down her cheek. "At first I thought it wasn't true and that both the tests I took were false positives but they weren't. I was completely shocked. A baby would have changed all my plans and I was alone again and I didn't think it was the right thing to keep it..."

House shifted in his seat, stood up and walked around the room thoughtfully. "You wanted to terminate." he stated. It wasn't a question and Cuddy confirmed it by nodding. "I was scared I could go through another miscarriage. I didn't want to give this baby a chance even if she deserved it. But in the end I decided to take this chance knowing that everything would have changed, this time perhaps for the better." She smiled sadly. "You've always been a sucker for babies," he said with a smirk. She nodded and smiled again. "I wanted a baby for so long and I finally had the chance. Again. This time I felt it was the lucky one and it was. I carried the baby full term but doctors had to perform a C section." Cuddy informed him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head slightly. "I thought it would have been better for you and Wilson not to know about this. But I guess I was a fool because nothing can stay hidden from the genius for too long." she said smiling. House walked towards her and sat on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know the reason you left so I called the Dean's office and asked for you. A woman told me you were on maternity leave. I did the math and I found myself driving here on my bike." he explained. "I just need to know something."

Cuddy looked at his eyes which were staring back at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "She's yours." she confirmed. House nodded. "Would you have ever told me if it wasn't for me coming here today?" He asked truly interested. "Yes, I think... I just needed some time to get used to the baby myself..." House nodded and stood up. "I should probably go." he said and walked towards the door. "Wait! You just got here after driving from New Jersey, stay for lunch. It's the least I can do." she pleaded and received a nod in response.

She smiled at him as they both exited the studio, directing towards the kitchen. Cuddy stopped to check on the baby and this time House followed her inside the room. The curtains were drawn protecting the infant from the sunlight. Cuddy reached into the crib and caressed Emma's tummy. House sneaked a peek from behind her shoulder and felt uneasy when the baby girl looked at him with her dark blue eyes. "What's her name?" he asked. Cuddy looked up to him briefly and smiled before turning her attention back to her child. "Emma." Upon hearing her name escaping her mom's lips Emma gurgled happily and grabbed Cuddy's hand placing one of the fingers in her tiny mouth. "Actually, her name's Emma Joy." she continued. House nodded. "I've never liked the name Emma, but when I saw her I felt like that was right." she said with a smile. "And well, you know the other story." Cuddy turned around to face him. "I'm sorry for not telling you about her but I needed to make up my mind first. But thanks for coming here. I don't think I'd have had enough courage to come down to Princeton with her." House nodded another time and together they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on the third chapter already but I'd love if you could share your ideas with me... Leave a review plz :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

The first part it's a flash-back kind of chapter, the second one goes back to the present events. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and for the feedback you gave me in general. This is a fucking sad week, isn't it? Anyway, I'm happy Lisa's moving on and I so want her to have her own show, which would be completely awesome and will kick asses like no one has ever done before. Okay, I'll stop procrastinating and move to the part where I say to leave review and make me super happy. Share your Huddy love with me, and your thoughts too, which are very important to me. Thank you to_ partypantscuddy_ for betaing and to _sheis1963_ (the most awesome bitch ever existed) for uploading this for me.

. . . . .

**Chapter 3**

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>Nobody's perfect, it ain't easy,  
>trust me I've given up your heart <em>

_. . . . ._

"_I'm sorry for not telling you about her but I needed to make up my mind first. But thanks for coming here. I don't think I'd have had enough courage to come down to Princeton with her." House nodded another time and together they walked towards the kitchen._

_. . . . ._

She was driving, heading somewhere she hadn't been in ages. She needed some time off, she thought, to relax and calm her nerves, ease her worries and have some quality time with her daughter. She was calm now, her breathing had significantly slowed down and when she thought she could pay attention to the street in front of her, she started to think of him again. His scent immediately filled her nostrils and made her head spin a little. His blue eyes were now staring at her from a short distance. Only few inches were dividing them when he leaned his head to the side and licked his own lips... Cuddy shook her head and glanced in the rear-view mirror, just in time to see the toddler's eyes flutter open after a peaceful nap. Rachel was just a kid but she knew something was going on, she had learned from experience that when her mommy had been crying, it meant something bad was happened.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty.", the woman greeted gleefully. Rachel smiled and wiped her eyes trying to erase the remains of sleepiness. "I'm hungry." she stated. Cuddy smiled. "We're stopping in a while, sweetheart". Rachel nodded. "I want fries". Her mother sighed disappointed, she knew House had been a bad influence on that kid since the first time she saw the two of them interacting. But she had taught Rachel that fries weren't very healthy for a little kid like her, and when Rachel had pouted and crossed her arms informing her mother she was a big girl, Cuddy couldn't help but glare at House who was silently watching them from the couch. Though, Cuddy did smile when Rachel climbed on the couch next to House and gave him a high five. "You'll have fries only if you drink some juice too." Rachel nodded and smiled, while her eyes stared outside the window of the car, completely focused into the sight of the countryside rolling at the street's sides.

. . . . .

House and Cuddy walked towards the kitchen in silence. He had watched as her smile had become wider and wider at the sight of _their_ daughter and he couldn't erase this memory; it seemed to be glued in his mind and it was driving him insane. He had never thought of being a father, he had never thought he could handle such a pressure but mostly, he had never wanted people to expect something that important from him. He'd always referred to himself as a bastard, well, he was a mean, egocentric, and cynical bastard, plus a long list of other bad qualities, but he was capable of loving someone and he had proved that a couple times. Cuddy stopped and faced him with a smile.

"Rachel's coming home in a while. One of my colleagues lives right down this block and her daughter goes to kindergarten with Rach, she's taking her home while I'm stuck home with Emma." Cuddy informed him. House merely nodded and leaned against the doorway looking at the woman who was walking in the kitchen, looking for something to cook that wouldn't completely disgust him. When she settled on making pasta, House hurried up next to her and gently shoved her away from the cooker. "You suck at cooking. Let the Master do the job." Cuddy stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she asked, receiving only a nod. "You don't even know where are the things needed". House shook his head and smirked. "Cuddy, I know you too well and I observed you while you made coffee this morning. You're a control freak and you like to keep things where they have always been. Remember, I'm the genius here." Cuddy nodded and sat on the kitchen counter trying to keep from smiling. She wasn't surprised: House loved to cook and he had given her a few lessons back when they were together, but she really wasn't that great of a chef; he could cook way better than her, probably because his mind would make a puzzle out of it.

From the window Cuddy saw Alexandra's dark blue Mercedes driving up her driveway. "Rachel's here." She said and walked to the door. When she opened it Rachel came running inside and tossed her little monkey shaped backpack on the couch and ran towards the master bedroom. "Rachel, what have I told you about running in the house?" Cuddy gently thanked her friends and followed her eldest daughter into the bedroom to make sure Rachel wasn't harming the baby in any way. "Be gentle, sweety". Rachel nodded and slowly caressed her sister's cheeks and giggled. Cuddy smiled and reached for her daughter's trench, and got it off of her. Rachel wasn't very helpful and made that task even more difficult; when her mother finally succeeded, Rachel's eyes went back to stare at the little baby in front of her. "Someone really missed us and came to say hi. Don't you want to know who he is?" Cuddy asked her daughter with a smile. The toddler's eyes grew wide and she immediately jumped off the rocking chair, running down the hallway to reach the living room. When she didn't see anyone, she walked into the kitchen.

"House!" Rachel giggled and ran towards him, hugging his leg tight. House grinned at the kid and patted her on the head, making a mess out of her hair. Ha had actually liked to spend time with the kid, she really was a mini version of Cuddy but more carefree and childish. They used to watch cartoons together, eat junk food when the big Cuddy wasn't around and plot stupid and childish pranks on the poor Head of Oncology. "Hey kiddo." Rachel's smile grew bigger with each second passing and she finally rose her arms up to be hugged properly. House complied after smirking and the little girl's fingers interviewed behind his back. She snuggled a little in his chest and kissed his cheek. House closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that Cuddy wasn't in the room with them. The sudden display of emotions had left him like he was hanging on a cliff, ready to jump. He felt weird and his heart kept beating like a hammer in his chest. Cuddy's eyes were glued to the scene displayed in front of her, she couldn't believe what was happening: she knew Rachel got attached to House, but she never though the toddler could essentially love a man who had lived with them for such a short time. She immediately felt her feelings for House rise into her head and chest, filling her mind with her never ending dreams of a happy family, a marriage, a dog and a white picket fence. What she had been dreaming of her entire life since she was a kid seemed so close to reach; but she had given up on archiving those aims, deciding to settle for something more normal which didn't require any help from a partner, she could do this alone. Or so she thought.

When Rachel finally let go of House's neck, he put her down and the toddler run to her mother and hugged her leg. "Thanks mommy for inviting House." Cuddy didn't know what to say, she looked up at House who merely nodded while turning around and starting to cook once again. The woman smiled at her daughter and took her little hand in hers. "Let's wash your hands, lunch will be ready soon." Rachel immediately ran off out of sight, but Cuddy knew the child was in the bathroom because she could hear the water falling. "Thanks House. I really appreciate what you did for Rachel." House didn't turn around but nodded slyly. Cuddy followed her daughter, but before entering the bathroom, she wiped the tears away.

. . . . .

They shared a nice lunch together. What House had cooked was sublime, and Cuddy couldn't stop complimenting him. She had missed those kind of moments, and he has missed cooking for someone other than himself. Rachel was happily chuckling and talking to her baby sister from the couch when Cuddy came out from the kitchen ready to feed the little girl. House hesitantly walked away but Cuddy stopped him, reaching for his arm and tugging at it softly. "You can stay. It's your daughter and you have seen my breasts before." she explained. House shook his head but couldn't deny his curiosity and decided upon staying in the living room. Cuddy sat on the couch and took Emma in her arms. She was babbling happily like she was in the middle of a long and interesting speech but immediately placated when she met her mother's eyes. The woman smiled at her and after lowering the strap of her camisole, the baby immediately latched her tiny mouth onto her mother's nipple. House stared from few meters afar, focused on the little baby eating from her mother's chest.

He had never thought about being a dad, but when the realization that he really was a father hit him, he found himself scared to death. He was scared because he knew he would screw up in some way and sooner or later he would do something he'd surely regret. He wasn't any father material, but he guessed he could try. He looked intently as Cuddy smiled down at her daughter who was starting to get sleepy; she was happy and that was thanks to the baby laying in her arms, and he participated to the creation of that small human being that maybe one day, if he would allow himself to be there, will call him dad.

Cuddy coughed capturing his attention and he looked up to her, finding her beautiful smile waiting to be seen by him. She gently patted the baby's back, trying to make her burp and when the baby finally managed to let out a small one, House chuckled. "She took that from you, miss Party Pants". Cuddy laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked closer to the man. "You wanna hold her?", she asked. House tried to take a step back but found himself against the wall; he could do anything but accept her offer. He leaned the cane against the wall and gently took the baby in his arms and rocked her like he had seen lots of people doing. Cuddy stood by his side, ready to take the baby back if he wanted to back away. But that didn't happen. He was holding their daughter in his arms like a real father and she was so proud of him. Emma fell asleep few minutes later in her father's arms and Cuddy took her from his strong grip and laid her in her crib. She stared at her daughter for a while when a sudden wave of tears escaped her eyes and she felt her chest tighten. "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked. House stared at her for a while from behind her. "I'm sorry I kept such a secret from you, but... I didn't know how you would react. Not after the way I broke up with you and left Princeton without even saying good bye." Cuddy didn't turn around and House walked closer to her. "I don't blame you. I'm a terrible person and I wouldn't be surprised if I had walked away. You did the right thing, you protected both your daughters." he replied. This time Cuddy turned around and walked closer to him till she could reach him with her arms. She embraced him and he did the same with her, enveloping her in a non-awkward hug. She sobbed against his chest and he took the chance to listen to her heart and smell her sweet essence. In that moment her realized how much he really did love her and how much he still cared about her.

"I look awful" Cuddy said with a chuckle. "Yes, you do." he replied receiving a pinch on the arm from the woman. "Woman! Behave! I'm the father of your child for god's sake!" Cuddy stared at him with a smile, hoping that what House had said was true. House immediately shut up but kept looking at her. "I have to go now. But I'm coming back next week end and I won't accept a no as an answer." Cuddy nodded and watched as he waved at Rachel and closed the door behind his back. When she heard the noise of his motorcycle going off, she walked into her living room and saw Rachel staring outside the window. "Mommy, is House coming back?" the toddler asked. "Yes, he is baby." she said and smiled at the toddler who immediately went back to her Disney Princesses puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Thank you so much guys for the feedback you've given me so far. For your information, if I don't update soon it's because I've been too busy catching up on a new show! CASTLE! I'm freaking into it and I so wanna marry that handsome writer. That, or I'm busy staring at Beckett's flawless hair. Or thinking about Lisa Edelstein naked. Or all the things above. And more. A big, no a huge THANK YOU and an even bigger SORRY to partypantscuddy because I typed her name wrong in last chapter's A/N and because she beta-ed this for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_I dare you to let me be all, the one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms <em>

_. . . . ._

"_I have to go now. But I'm coming back next week end and I won't accept a no as an answer." Cuddy nodded and watched as he waved at Rachel and closed the door behind his back. When she heard the noise of his motorcycle going off, she walked into her living room and saw Rachel staring outside the window. "Mommy, is House coming back?" the toddler asked. "Yes, he is baby." she said and smiled at the toddler who immediately went back to her Disney Princesses puzzle._

_. . . . ._

I'll be there for dinner, he had said on the phone. Cuddy had been waiting for him for at least half an hour, ready to see his motorbike appear on the horizon like in those old films. She was feeling like a teenage girl, waiting for her boyfriend to come and say hi and make out when no one was watching. She missed those times but being a 40-ish woman had its pros: she could kiss everyone she wanted and do it when her parents were watching. Cuddy smiled at her ridiculous thoughts, before focusing one more time on the street. Dinner was in the oven, Rachel was playing Feed the Monkey on the couch while Emma was babbling contently in her stroller.

"Rach, come here and look after Emma while I go check on dinner." she asked her daughter. Without being told twice, Rachel smiled and sat next to her younger sister and caressed her soft and already curly hair. Rachel was so attached to the baby, Cuddy had to drag her away from her sister's crib on her first day of kindergarten and promise her an extra-dose of ice cream after dinner. She loved to share her toys with her and tell her everything about her day at school or her dates at the playground with all the other kids; and all Emma could do was smile and coo at her sweet sister for hours till she couldn't take it anymore and her little eyes would close from the tiredness.

As soon as Cuddy opened the oven, the heavenly smell of her veggie casserole filled the air. She had already set the table with the help of Rachel, who had been so proud of herself for doing such a grown-up thing. Cuddy checked one more time the oven before settling some garlic bread in a basket on the table. She was almost done when the roaring of an engine reached her ears, followed immediately by Rachel squeaking incoherent words and running towards the door. Cuddy walked down the hallway and into the living room to retrieve Emma then followed her eldest daughter to the door. House didn't have the time to knock because Cuddy had already opened the door. His fist was left hanging in the air when Rachel hugged his legs and greeted him in her own special style. "Rachel, calm down or you'll hurt House." her mother scolded. Rachel kept hugging both his legs till he reached down and lifted her up to hug her properly. "How's my old scallywag? I hope you didn't make your mom walk the plank and threaten to throw her in the water with the alligators..." he asked grinning. Rachel shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I was a good pirate, House!" she informed him.

Cuddy was staring at the scene in front of her with a smile on her face, a smile that widened when House let go of Rachel and walked towards her and the baby in her arms. "Hi..." she said smiling awkwardly. "Hi" he said and caressed the baby's forehead with his fingers. "Hi Emma, have you been a good girl for your mom?" he asked, receiving a toothless smile from the little girl. "I can assure you, she's been a very good little girl this week even if she woke me up in the middle of the night a couple times." Cuddy explained to him. "Why?" he asked. "Sometimes she wakes up at night and wants to be held and cuddled. I guess she doesn't like to feel lonely." House nodded before taking off his leather jacket and hooking it up in the hallway's closet. "Dinner will be ready in 5. Rachel, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your hands with House, huh?" The toddler took his hand in hers and led him towards the bathroom while chatting about the new cartoon she had started watching. Cuddy sat Emma in her high chair and after making sure that the kid wouldn't fall in any way, she started to serve the food.

* * *

><p>Cuddy collected the plates and the cutlery from the table while House was entertaining Rachel with some magic trick he had learned from a famous magician who had once been a patient. The toddler was completely focused on House's hands, trying to figure out how he could do such magical things. Emma was staring at her father and seemed curious too, but she was tired and Cuddy should see her eyes starting to close and her head leaning to the side. "Emma, you're so sleepy, aren't you?" in that moment, the baby's eyes closed, a sign that sleepiness had taken the best of her. Her mother lifted her up from her high chair and kissed the top of her head before heading towards the master bedroom. Cuddy laid her in the crib and covered her with a light sheet, before kissing her one more time. She turned around but was abruptly stopped by House's body which made her jump back. "You scared the hell outta me!"<p>

"Sorry." he apologized while staring at the infant sleeping peacefully in her crib. "It's okay, I just... wasn't expecting you to be right behind me" she explained, turning back to face her daughter. "I wanted to check out your ass better, so I had to come closer" he said with a smirk. Cuddy simply laughed and played with the baby's soft hair for a few moments before her hand was stopped by his. House had leaned down in the meantime and was now stroking the baby's head, caressing her soft baby skin. "She's cute, isn't she?" she asked playfully. "Yeah, just like her dad..." Cuddy laughed again and leaned against him. "You know, I missed this, us and well, Princeton." She confessed in a whisper. "It's not like you missed all the great stuff. The new Dean is a dick who has the hots for me. And for Wilson's eyebrows. Did I tell you he asked our wonder boy of Oncology out on a date?" Cuddy stared at him quizzically before rising an eyebrow at him. "You got to be kidding me!" House shrugged. "I've never been this serious." Cuddy broke out laughing hard and was forced to cover her mouth in order not to wake Emma.

When she finally calmed down, Cuddy took hold of his bicep and looked at House in the eyes. "I set up the guestroom for you." she informed him while oblivious of her thumb moving up and down his arm soothingly. "Thanks." In that moment Rachel came into the room holding her huge stuffed duck in one hand. "House? Will you tuck me in?" she asked tugging at his jeans. "Only if I can have a cookie." he requested. "Mommy, can House have a cookies if he tucks me in? He's been a good boy." Cuddy smiled and nodded at her daughter. The toddler immediately took hold of his hand and dragged the man into her room. Cuddy sighed, glanced at Emma one more time before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

"It's going to a long weekend..." she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

><p>Read and Review :)<p>

Cookies to everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Guys, thank you so much for all the feedback here and on twitter! Love yaaaaa! I hope you'll like this chapter because I'm writing this instead of studying history and my headache has reached the point where my brain melts… I have a test on Monday and I'll perform the same night in a theater and I'm terrified right now! Wish me luck gals and guys! As always thanks to partypantscuddy for beta-ing this for me: go read her stories and the **reviews** she gets cuz they are awesome! (I ain't kidding kiddoes!). The first part is still a flash back and I was inspired by Jeffree Star's song _Lollipop Luxury_ (that songs brings the naughtiest thought outta me!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_So come on and give me the chance  
>o prove up I'm the one who can<br>Walk miles until the air starts_

_. . . . ._

"_Mommy, can House have a cookie if he tucks me in? He's been a good boy." Cuddy smiled and nodded at her daughter. The toddler immediately took hold of his hand and dragged the man into her room. Cuddy sighed, glanced at Emma one more time before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen. "It's going to be a long weekend…" she said to herself with a smile._

* * *

><p><em>- Flash back -<em>

She closed her eyes again and crashed her lips against his, licking and biting his bottom lip in a rush of passion. Her hands were moving on his chest, caressing the soft material of his shirt. His hands slid under her blouse and massaged the skin of her back causing her to moan in his mouth, maintaining the contact of their lips. He pulled her closer and played with her blouse, opening it wide, making the buttons pop out. "House!" she yelled in disbelief. "Couldn't resist…" he replied, while his hands moved closer to part of the awaited treasure. Her breast were right in front of his eyes, clad in a magnificent La Perla's white lacy bra which accentuated her pale skin, making her look even more angelic. She broke the kiss and whispered something in his ear while standing on her toes and pressing herself against him, making sure to grind her pelvis against his. They hurried out of the kitchen holding their breaths while their fingers were still laced.

She guided him in her bedroom and opened the door careless of the noise it made against the wall. House leaned down to kiss her hungrily and slid his hands under her blouse again, circling her waist with his arms, making her shiver. Cuddy pushed her boyfriend on to her bed where he sat puzzled, staring at her in disbelief. "You know that you being such a control freak in the bedroom turns me on, right?" he asked only to receive a grin from her. She sat on his lap and kissed him passionately; her hands moved up and down his chest, slowly easing the T-shirt he was still wearing from his body. When House was shirtless, Cuddy started to place kisses over his broad chest and sucked on his skin softly. His response to her actions was to cup her breast with his hands, massaging them. Cuddy reached for his mouth again, wanting to kiss his lips one more time. He squeezed her tits and started kissing her collarbone, licking the skin and nibbling on it. Lisa moaned and stopped kissing him to concentrate better on the feeling of his lips and tongue tasting her sweaty skin. He finally unclasped her bra freeing her breast. House stared at her perfect body and started working on her left nipple with his mouth: he moved his tongue around and over it causing it to became harder than before. Cuddy could feel House's erection pressing against her mound through his jeans, so she moved her hands on his belt and undid it. He helped her by lifting himself up so that she could slide down his jeans easily, and when he was left in his boxers, Cuddy reared up her skirt not even bothering to take it off. "No panties?" he asked in awe. "Took them off in the car." she replied before grinding her hips against his erected member.

House's hands went south caressing her thighs before reaching for her already wet member. She gasped at the contact and without realizing how, House turned her around in order to have her lay on the bed. Lisa looked at him confused but closed her eyes when he leaned down and with his tongue he licked her mound and tickled her clit. She moaned in pleasure and held the sheets tight in her hands, quivering. His fingers moved on her mound and started massaging it with circular motions and when he finally slid finger inside of her, she thrust her hips against the palm of his hand. Cuddy's hands let go of the sheets she was still holding, and reached for his shaft. He took off his boxers and he positioned himself over her and kissed her passionately one more time. She felt the tip of his groin on her wet mound and dug her nails in his back making him moan in pleasure and pain. He positioned himself between her legs and drove his shaft inside her. With a deep thrust he was completely inside her. She arched her back and held her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him deeper inside of her and closer to her body. He moved in and out of her, shivering at the sensation of their bodies tangled together in the mist of pleasure, passion and love. He moaned feeling her inner muscles getting tighter around his dick, massaging him, squeezing him. He pulled his shaft out completely and when he heard her begging for release, House penetrated her one more time, this time deeper and faster. She cried out loud, feeling her climax coming closer and closer with every thrust. She gripped his arms stronger and finally let herself go when he kissed her one more time. He came soon after her, following her cries of pleasure and ecstasy. "I love you" he confessed for the last time in a long time…

_- End Flashback -_

* * *

><p>After tucking Rachel in, House closed the door of the toddler's bedroom and walked down the hallway, hearing the clattering of plates being put in the cupboard. He was about to enter the kitchen when he and Cuddy collided. She was holding two glasses of wine, which were now emptied on their clothes. They both stared at each other in disbelief before cracking up laughing. She took hold of his bicep and leaned her forehead on his chest; they kept laughing for a while until they realized they were both covered in wine. "Oh my god… we're going to smell of wine for the rest of the night if we don't change now." She said trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I guess we won't win any wet T-shirt contests tonight…" he replied causing her to laugh even more. When they both got changed in some clean clothes, House sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Cuddy. She soon emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of juice. "Sorry, wine's all gone. Apple juice is the only drink beside water I have." House simply nodded and took a sip from his glass.<p>

"So, how was your week?" she asked. "Do you really want to know? Uhm, my last patient was a lesbian stripper with breast cancer; I tried to convince her to have sex with Thirteen but she's too busy doing Chase all around the hospital." He replied nonchalantly. "What? Thirteen and Chase? I didn't know she was back…" House grinned. "She came back soon after you left and has been doing horizontal mambo the Aussie since then…" he informed her receiving an amused smile from Cuddy. "Wow… what about Foreman and Taub?" "Foreman is the same old bossy type while, on the other hand, Taub knocked up both his wife and the nurse he was having an affair with" Cuddy stared at him in shock. "Are you joking, right?" When House shook his head, Cuddy smirked. "Looks like I'm missing all the good stuff…" "Naaah, at least you don't have to put up with the new Dean. He's an idiot but luckily I don't have to do any clinic work with him." "You know, that's not fair…" House simply shrugged.

"Maybe we should go to bed…" he said after she yawned for the umpteenth time. "No, I'm fine. Besides, I wanted to watch a movie if it's okay with you." "Okay…" She stood up and walked to the cabinet under the television to retrieve one of the DVDs from her collection. When House spotted the cover he laughed. "Seriously, Cuddy? The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" he asked. "What's wrong with it? It's been a while since I've watched it the last and I feel like watching it again tonight" she pouted. "Okay, but stop pouting now." He said smirking. Cuddy sat back on the other side of the couch causing House to stare at her puzzled. "I don't bite, you know. Unless you want me to." Cuddy rolled her eyes but scooted closer to him and leaned against him, while he laid on the couch like he used to do when they were still together. It seemed like everything went back to its proper place: she was in his arms again, her head resting on his chest, his chin gently nudging on the crown of her head, his breath tickling the skin of her neck. They were both content and possibly h_appy _again. As House had predicted, Cuddy fell asleep in the middle of the film and he was indeed trapped under her. It wasn't a hard task to lift her up and slide off the couch unnoticed; so he lifted her up and slowly out from under her, but he soon realized their legs were tangled together making it nearly impossible to actually escape. Cuddy stiffened a little but didn't wake up, instead she turned around and sprawled back on him, using him as a pillow, trapping him even more. He sighed and gave up on his mission impossible.

Cuddy woke up a couple hours later and realized that her mattress was moving. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. After a couple minutes she recalled the events of the previous night and decided to stop torturing the poor man laying under her. She sat on the edge of the couch and stared at him for a while: his breathing was slow and regular and his chest was moving up and down following his respiration. She remembered the feeling being lulled to sleep by the same movement every night when they were sharing the same bed. She missed those days, missed the feeling of being near him not only in a sexual way; she was addicted to him and he knew it. Cuddy grabbed a cover and laid it on House, before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>His leg was acting up more than usual and he immediately knew that he had slept on the couch the whole night. He sat up and took a couple pills from the bottle in his pocket. After going to the bathroom, he silently made his way in Cuddy's bedroom to check on Emma. Cuddy was curled up in the middle of the king-size bed with Emma, sleeping next to her. He stared at both of them until Emma started to open her little eyes. He reached for her and held her in his arms. "Shh, we don't want your mom to wake up, do we?" he told the baby. Emma smiled a toothless smile and chewed on her tiny fingers. "Let's make breakfast, huh?". They entered the kitchen and House immediately put the little girl in her highchair making sure she wouldn't fall. After a couple minutes, Rachel entered the room still holding the huge stuffed duck and slowly walked towards House and hugged him from behind. House looked down at the toddler and smiled. "Good morning Captain Rachel…" he greeted. Rachel was too sleepy to reply to him verbally, so all she did was hug him tighter, then she climbed onto one of the chairs and kissed her sister on the cheek. Emma gurgled happily and clapped her hands. "Rachel, what do you think about Mickey Mouse pancakes?" House asked. The toddler's eyes immediately light up in delight at his offer and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Can I help?" she asked with a broad smile. House nodded and started to gave her instructions.<p>

When breakfast was almost ready, House decided that it was time to wake Cuddy. When he opened the bedroom, Cuddy was nowhere in sight. He looked around the room and saw that the bathroom door was closed; he was about to knock on it but Cuddy opened it hitting his on the head. House yelped in pain and jumped back holding his head in the hands. "Owwww. For the love of God, Cuddy!" "House! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she apologized while reaching for his hands. She helped him to sit on the bed and carefully inspected the bump that was already starting to show. "Are you okay?" she asked truly concerned. "Give me five minutes and I'll be fine…" Cuddy reached for the bump again and gently touched it. "It looks pretty bad, House. Maybe we should take you to get checked out at the hospital." "It's not a concussion." "It could be." "It's not." Cuddy nodded and caressed his back soothingly. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "It's okay Cuddy. We better go back to the kitchen: breakfast's ready." She nodded and helped him to stand up. When they walked in the kitchen, Rachel was eating her pancakes while Emma was happily chewing on one of her toys. "House has a owie?" Rachel asked. "Yes, your mommy hit me." he replied receiving a glare from Cuddy. "I didn't do it on purpose!" she whined. "Did mommy kiss your boo boo?" Both House and Cuddy stared at Rachel quizzically. "When I get hurt, mommy always kissed it better." She explained matter-o-factly. Cuddy smiled and did what her daughter suggested. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, lingering a little more than necessary. They looked in each other's eyes for a while their hearts started to race more quickly than usual; she closed her eyes and involuntarily licked her lips. Their mouths were few inches apart from touching and they both wanted to finally seal that kiss they had been waiting for so long. Eight months. Eight months of wait. House met her halfway, opening his lips and capturing hers in a slow and gentle kiss. He had missed the taste of her red and full lips, so soft and so unique. She was caressing his scruffy cheeks once again, tasting his lips and dying for more. When they finally broke the kiss, Rachel was staring at them with a frown on her face. "Mommy, did you hurt House's tongue too?" she simply asked. Cuddy and House started laughing again leaving Rachel's question without a proper answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you SMUT and a Huddy kiss. I think I deserve some more reviews, huh? and cookies maybe?<strong> :)


	6. Chapter 6

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Hi gals and guys, thanks so much for all the feedback you've been giving me :) In this chapter and in the following one, w'lle explore the Cuddy family (Arlene & Julia + her husband who I named David cuz it sounds enough Jewish and I don't know why but I imagined him as an uptight bank clerk xD). Anyway, in this fic Cuddy's older than Julia :) Enjoy and leave a review with suggestions and stuffs :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart…<em>

_. . . . ._

_House met her halfway, opening his lips and capturing hers in a slow and gentle kiss. He had missed the taste of her red and full lips, so soft and so unique. She was caressing his scruffy cheeks once again, tasting his lips and dying for more. When they finally break the kiss, Rachel was staring at them with a frown on her face. "Mommy, did you hurt House's tongue too?" she simply asked. Cuddy and House started laughing again leaving Rachel's question without a proper answer._

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

Cuddy emerged from the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea after having spent half an hour talking on the phone with her mother. She entered the living room with a frown and sat on the couch next to her daughter who was silently chewing on a cookie and watching cartoons. The toddler stared suspiciously at her mother and then snuggled closer to her, trying to reassure her in a very child-like way. The kid had learned that when her mommy was to talk with grandma, nothing good was going to happen. This time it wasn't any different. Cuddy sighed and blew on the cup before taking a sip. "We're going to visit grandma for her birthday next week." She informed her daughter. "With House?" Rachel asked with a wide smile. "I don't think House would like to come." Upon hearing her mother's reply, the toddler stiffened a bit and went back to watch TV. Cuddy stared at her puzzled; was her daughter really annoyed by House not being there? House, she sighed. She hadn't thought about him and she knew she had to inform him soon that she was coming back to Princeton for a of couple days. She sighed another time and stood up from the couch walking to the office. She stared at the phone for a few seconds, gathering the courage to call House and pressed the call button. After a minute she heard House's voice-mail going off and decided to leave a message: "House, It's Cuddy. Call me as soon as you hear this message. Okay? Bye."

Five minutes later her cell phone started ringing, a sign that he had indeed listened to the voice-mail for once in his life. "Hi House." she greeted. "What's wrong Cuddy? Is everything okay with Emma?" he asked in a hurry, sounding truly concerned. "Emma's okay. And so is Rachel. I just needed to talk to you about something" she clarified in her I'm-the-boss-I-can-deal-with-everything tone. When she heard him sighing in relief, Cuddy started talking again. "My mom called and she invited me over for her birthday. She wants to have dinner with me and I though, well... Rachel actually asked if you would like to come too. I know my mom is quite a handful to handle -" "It's okay Cuddy. I'll have dinner with your mom." Cuddy was incredulous: did he really confirm he would be at the family dinner? "But, we need to tell my mom you know about Emma..." She stiffened a little, unsure about her future actions. She hasn't though about telling her mother about House being back in her life, of course it had been easy to keep it from the elder woman because a couple states separated them. But Cuddy knew the time would have come an she needed to open up to her mother. "I guess that's in order." he replied. " I'll be leaving this Thursday and I'll spend the night at my mom's place with the girls. Dinner's set for Friday night because she wants to spend the whole Saturday with the kids. I think I'll tell her on Thursday and you could join us on Friday afternoon..." she explained slowly, picking the words carefully. "That's okay for me, but are you sure you want to tell your mother about this without me there?" he asked. "I want to talk to her by myself, as long as it's okay with you." "Okay, I leave the hospital at 5. See you there then..." he informed. "See ya..." Cuddy sighed in relief and couldn't help but smile: maybe they really could be a family after all.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday:<em>

Cuddy woke up at an ungodly hour that morning in order to finish packing all the items she would need for her week end at her mother's place. She had put several changes of clothes in a trolley for both girls, their toiletries and their toys; of course she had to bring Emma's stroller and luckily Rachel didn't need one herself, she was a "big girl" now and like every other kid her age she wanted nothing to do with a stroller because "her leggies are strong" and she could "run like an angry pirate". Cuddy smiled recalling the time when Rachel got lost at the supermarket, causing her mother to go into pre-term labor from the anxiety: Cuddy had been watching Rachel since they put foot into the mall and was holding her hand, but as she lost track of time watching a pair of shoes in a shop, the toddler had run towards the mascot of the supermarket who was offering chocolate to the kids; Cuddy had gone in panic when she discovered her daughter went missing, and when the toddler finally came back with a piece of chocolate and holding hands with a security guard, she almost fainted and had to be taken to the hospital. Soon after that event, Emma came to the world. Cuddy sighed contently and thought that House should know this story too, maybe she could tell him this week end.

Rachel and Emma woke up hours later and stopped Cuddy from cleaning the whole house again, like the clean-freak she was. She made breakfast for her daughters and tried to calm down Rachel when she told her House would have dinner with them the following day. Rachel's smile had grown wider at the information and she started jumping up and down on the chair while chewing on her cheerios. Cuddy could swear she saw a glimpse of true happiness in both of her daughters' eyes for a moment; she still couldn't believe how much the little girls loved House and referred to him as a father-like figure: Rachel had been calling House dad for a while now and he had never showed disappointment nor dislike when she called him that, and Emma, well, she couldn't talk but she did love her father very much. On the other hand Cuddy's relationship with House was stuck at a dead point: after the kiss they had shared almost four weeks ago, there hadn't been any other physical interaction between them. She had explained him the same night that she wanted to establish a relationship between House and the girls first and he had willingly accepted the idea. But every time they were in the same room, Cuddy could feel her chest grow tighter and the butterflies fly in her stomach; she felt like a teenager again, dealing with her first crush and mistaking it for true love. But this time she was an adult and she did know how to distinguish love and simple attraction and what was between House and her it was more than attraction, sexual or not, she still loved him and that was a fact.

After breakfast, Cuddy put everything in the trunk of her black Lexus SUV and set Rachel's and Emma's car seats in the back. She checked that everything was ready before going inside her house again and taking the girls with her, she locked the door.

* * *

><p>Six hours into the trip and several stops later, the three Cuddy girls finally passed the boundary to New Jersey and in an hour they'd be able to chill out in Arlene's garden with a glass of iced tea. Cuddy had been thinking about her life the entire trip: what was she going to tell her mother? Arlene had been against Cuddy's decision all along, she thought that House needed to know about Emma even if Lisa wasn't with him anymore. Arlene was sure he'd have accepted the baby no matter what, because he was indeed in love with Lisa. But what Cuddy feared the most was her sister's reaction. Julia had been a great help when Cuddy was pregnant: she had helped her with the new house, she baby-sat Rachel and moved in with her for a couple months when Cuddy was too far along in her pregnancy to be able to follow a toddler's every move. And all along she had been a great supporter of her sister's decision: Julia thought that House wasn't father material and so it was a good idea to leave him in the dark at least for that very moment. But now that House knew, how will Cuddy's family react? Cuddy sighed and finally drove up her mother's driveway.<p>

Hearing the engine of a car going off and the following screeching of a hyperactive toddler, Arlene opened the door and smiled: she could be a heartless bitch to everyone, her daughters included, but she was truly happy when her family came to visit her. As soon as Rachel saw her grandmother opening the door, she ran up the stairs and hugged the elder woman. "Rach, be careful of grandma's leg!" Cuddy yelled. Rachel nodded and kept hugging her grandma until Arlene lifted her up. "Hi sweety, how are you?" The toddler nuzzled in the woman's neck and smelled her hair, something she used to do since she was a baby. No one knew why but Rachel was very attached to her grandmother and especially to her blonde curly hair, and Arlene didn't mind when the toddler played with her hair before going to bed, but of course she hadn't told anyone about it: it was their pretty little secret. "I is good, grandma." she replied with a smile. "And how's your little sister?" Rachel giggled. "She's sleeping." Arlene kissed her granddaughter one more time before putting her down and walking towards Cuddy's car. Arlene had to use a cane because of her hip replacement but as stubborn as she was, she hadn't been using it lately. She walked closer to her daughter who was trying to free Emma from the car seat without waking her up and shoved her to the side nonchalantly. She freed the baby from the seat and kissed her on the forehead before rocking her gently. "She grew so much from the last time I saw her." she said with a sad smile. Cuddy nodded and started to take the bags from the trunk but Arlene stopped her. "Honey, stop it. David will be here in 10 minutes top and I'm sure he'll have no problem bringing your things inside for you." "Thanks mom, where's Julia?" she asked. "She's in the backyard with the kids. I think Rachel already ran inside- " she paused for a moment before continuing. "- you look good." Cuddy smiled and hugged her mother for the first time in months. "I'm good, mom. I feel really good." she said and walked inside along with her mother.

When they reached the backyard Julia walked towards them smiling, she kissed her sister on the cheek and hugged her tight before motioning her mother to let go of Emma, who was still sleeping peacefully in her grandmother's arms. After greeting her sister Cuddy excused herself and went to the bathroom, in the meanwhile Emma had woken up and was demanding to be fed. "You're one demanding little girl, huh?" Cuddy whispered to Emma once they were seated in her old bedroom. Cuddy's phone beeped and she immediately took it out of her pocket. The text was from House. "You still alive in that madhouse?" Cuddy laughed quietly trying not to scare her daughter in her arms. "Question is: will I be able to escape from this place?" she replied. After making Emma burp, she decided that taking a nap was in order if she wanted to have dinner with her mother later and resist through it all. She put the girl down to sleep in the middle of the bed, in between cushions, and walked downstairs to check on Rachel.

She saw David, Julia's husband, laying the already sleeping kid gently on the couch. "Thanks David." she thanked before pulling him into a hug. "Hi Lisa. How are you?" he asked with a smile. "I'm fine, the girls are quite a handful but I'm getting a lot of help from friends. How are you? Julia told me about your promotion..." she said with a smile. "Uhm, yes. Everything's fine, we're moving to New York in a couple months. I hope it won't affect the kids like it's affecting your sister, she's still not sure about this." he explained. "I'm sure she'll make up her mind. Where are my sister and mother?" she asked. "Julia's putting Eric down for a nap and I guess your mom is working on dinner already."

Cuddy nodded and walked towards the kitchen where Arlene was on the phone with someone, asking for a recipe. "And what do I have to do after that?... stir it a little... uhm... and then... ah I see. Thanks Greg, I never thought of you as a chef but your marinara sauce was fantastic. Of course, I won't tell Lisa. Bye" Arlene looked up from the cook book just in time to see her daughter approach her with a puzzled face. "Tell me you weren't on the phone with House." Arlene grinned. "I wasn't" Lisa laughed and glared at her mother. "How come I don't believe you?" Her mother shrugged and went back to her recipe. Cuddy was almost at the door when she decided to take the chance and explain to her mother everything that had happened in the last couple months. "House knows about Emma." she started. Arlene turned around to face her daughter once again. "Well, I can't tell that I'm surprised. I told you before that he would have figure everything out. That man has one hell of a brain, dear." she explained matter-o-factly with a small smile.

In that moment Julia came into the room holding Cuddy's phone in her hand. "Lisa, you left it in the room and when I got in to check on Emma it beeped." she said handing the phone to her sister. "Thank Jules" she thanked while reading the message House just sent her: "We should have practiced our Rapunzel plan of escape." She smiled and tucked her phone in to her pocket. Arlene was smirking from ear to ear, while Julia was staring at her with an amused look. "Secret admirer?" she asked. "Not that secret. I'd say." replied Arlene grinning like the Cheshire cat. Julia stared at her family in disbelief. "Lise, are we talking about House?" she asked concerned. "He found out about Emma and has been helping me every weekend since then." she explained with a small smile. "Seriously?" Julia asked. "Yes, he's been driving to my place every Friday to spend the week end with us. He handled pretty much everything wonderfully to my own disbelief, but it's working fine... great actually." "So, you decided that his addiction is one of his attractive features..." her sister scoffed. "No, he doesn't take a single pill in front of me nor the girls. He really has been great and I'm proud of him. I don't think I'd have never been able to forgive someone who did what I did..." she explained. "I felt guilty all the time but after he showed up at my place and told me that what I did was the right thing, I've been feeling a lot better." she finished. Julia sighed and left the room. "Don't worry, Lisa. She's stubborn and wants what's best for you. I guess I'm free to invite him for dinner tomorrow" Arlene asked her daughter. "Actually, I've already invited him." Cuddy smiled while wiping the tears that had fallen previously. "That's good. But he's probably tired of hearing me complain or comment about everything that happened between you two for the past few months." she replied with a wicked smile. "What? You knew? Mom! Why didn't you tell me?" Arlene simply shook her head and went back to cook dinner. "You better go take a nap while the kids are sleeping" she suggested while cutting some tomatoes. Cuddy stared at her mother for a while before deciding that she really needed to get some rest.

* * *

><p>A couple hours after, Cuddy was woken up by Rachel's little hands playing with her hair. When she opened her eyes her daughter smiled at her. "Mommy's time to wakey wakey!" she said with emphasis. Cuddy growled and stretched her muscles before wrapping her arms around her daughter. Rachel giggled and hugged her mother, nuzzling her nose in her neck. "Where's Emma?" she asked. "Auntie Julia has her." the toddler replied. "Uhm, let's go before they have dinner without us, huh?". Cuddy and Rachel walked downstairs holding hands and were greeted by Julia's kids who run towards their aunt and demanded a hug. "Hi guys! I have gifts for you but they're still in the car with all my bags." Charlie, the eldest shook his head. "Nope, dad brought your stuff in your room while you were asleep." Cuddy looked for David, who was sitting on the living room couch and staring at his kids' reaction to their aunt appearance. "Thanks again, David. I guess my mother forced you." Julia's husband smiled and shook his head "Our ray of sunshine? Arlene would never do such a thing." They laughed but stopped when Arlene entered the living room. "You're finally up-" she stated "- Dinner will be ready in five." Cuddy looked down at her three nephews and smiled. "I guess we have 5 minutes to unwrap your presents" The guys cheered and run in their aunt's bedroom to retrieve their gifts. Cuddy smiled one more time and followed the three boys upstairs.<p>

Dinner was nice apart from Arlene's mean comments about random things; the kids had fun, especially when Emma started playing with her sister's food and shoved peas all over the table. The only problem was Julia: she hadn't said a single word to her sister the whole night. After helping their mother with the dishes, Cuddy approached her sister. "Jules, I think we need to talk". Julia looked at her and nodded. They exited the house and sat in the backyard. They sat there in complete silence for a couple minutes before Julia started speaking. "I'm sorry, Lise. I... I just want what's best for you and I don't think House's the right person, but what you told me earlier proved me wrong." she whispered quietly. Cuddy came closer to her and embraced her. "I know your intentions are good and I really do appreciate all you have done for me in the past few months." J ulia snuggled closer to her sister and rested her head on her chest. "I don't know why we've never been supportive of each other when we were kids." she admitted. "Well, I think mom has something to do with that." Both sisters sighed. "You know, sometimes I think about how our lives would have been if dad was still here with us." the younger Cuddy confessed. Lisa felt the need to hug her tighter. "I do too and I think he'd be so proud of us."

In that moment Cuddy's phone rang. "I'm sorry Jules. I've got to take this" she said with a smile and walked away from her younger sibling. "Hey." she greeted, while walking towards the near park. "I was wondering if you were indeed still alive." he said and she could imagine him grinning devilishly. "I survived the mission. You on the other hand are going to be hit by me. Why didn't you tell me that my mom calls you daily?" she yelled. "She does not call me every day, she usually does on Mondays when she knows I'm back in Princeton." Cuddy sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." she replied. "Cuddy, I know you. What's on your mind?" he asked again. "Are you happy? I mean, now that you know about Emma. Are you happy to have a daughter?" He didn't reply immediately but when he did Cuddy came to a halt and gasped. "I am." he said while wrapping his arms around her. "House! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I decided that tonight it was a good night for a ride on my bike, so I came here..." he replied with a smile. "But how did you know I was here in the park?" "I followed you." he informed her in a duh-tone. She smiled at him and snuggled closer to his chest. "I am happy too." she admitted looking up at him. She smiled and caressed his scruffy cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm happy to have you back in my life." She lifted on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the lips.

They had been walking in the park for a while when House's phone went off. "House" he greeted harshly. "Get another MRI to rule out any mass in his brain and re-check his blood panel." he ordered, closing the call. "My patient just lost the use of his legs. We ruled out drugs but I'm sure what is affecting him is drug-related." He turned to face her and found her smiling at him lovingly. "What?" he asked. "I missed this. You and your crazy cases." she confessed. "You could always come back." he suggested. "I can't. I just started working at the University, I can't come back and kick the new Dean's ass and get back to work like nothing's happened." she said, shaking her head. "I don't think people will be against your return." "That's not the point House. I built a new life there: a new job, a new house, new friends. The only thing that connects me to Princeton is you. And Wilson, who I'm sure hates me." she concluded with a sad smile. "He doesn't hate you. He's just angry because you left without telling anyone." She sighed. "I guess it's time to tell him about Emma." House nodded. "And I think it's also time for me to get back to my mother's place. They're probably wondering where I am." she said, leaning a little more on his side as they walked towards Arlene's house. "I guess it's time to bid you goodnight" he whispered with a smile. "I guess so. Are you sure you don't want to kiss Rachel goodnight?" she asked. House shook his head. "If she sees me she'll want to stay up and play with me or whatever. I'll see her tomorrow." "Okay" she said with a smile. "But I can always kiss you goodnight" he suggested. Cuddy smiled and met his lips halfway in a gentle and smooth kiss. "Good night House. I'll see you tomorrow." she waved from the porch before entering the House, closing the door behind her with a wide smile on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Hi munchkins! Thanks for the feedback you've been giving me so far! Over 100 reviews, huh? Thankiiiies! I should give you triple chocolate muffins, shouldn't I? Well, if you share your ideas with me then I'll bake you some :) This chapter is kinda short, barely 2k words, but yesterday I found out I'll have to repeat the whole school year and that's so not cool. Kinda depressing. But hey, like Hugh used to sing "Always look on the bright of life". I don't want you to get depressed because this is a happy chapter! So, I'll leave you alone now... Ciao! **Read&Review**

Oh, I almost forgot... I'm gonna reply to a couple reviews:

Minkia: I love your nickname (I suppose either you're italian or you know what that word means in my language) LOL. I don't think another huddy baby will be added in this story. We already have Rachel and Emma... but we'll see.

Sheis1963: I approve you! LOL xD

JessicaLynH: I tried to calculate how many hours it might take to drive from Jersey to Michigan and I thought that maybe in 6/7 hours it was possible, knowing that House speeds a lot on his bike...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day loose myself in time<br>Just thinking of your face _

_God only knows  
>Why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go<br>You're the only one that I want..._

* * *

><p>"<em>But I can always kiss you goodnight" he suggested. Cuddy smiled and met his lips halfway in a gentle and smooth kiss. "Good night House. I'll see you tomorrow." she waved from the porch before entering the House, closing the door behind her with a wide smile on her lips.<em>

* * *

><p>Much to everyone's surprised House knocked on the door exactly in time. Arlene was the one who opened the door with a smirk. "Greg, you don't have to impress me by getting here on time. I know you better." she said, opening the door to let him in. "Cuddy would have killed me if I weren't here on time." he replied, earning a glare from the older woman. House rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lisa would have killed me if I weren't on time." Arlene smirked one more time. "That wasn't difficult, was it?" she concluded and lead him into the living room where Cuddy and the rest of the family was playing with the kids. Rachel was the first to notice his presence and with a squeal of delight and happiness she immediately ran towards him. "Hoooouse!" He scooted her in his arms and let her hug him. "Hey munchkin..." he greeted the toddler receiving a kiss on the cheek. "Ewwww..." he growled. "That's no eww!" she pouted. "It is!" Rachel kept shaking her head while walking back to where the other kids were. Cuddy, who had been staring at them smiling the entire time, stood up and walked closer to him. "Hi..." she said. "Hi, you really are still alive, huh?" he asked with a grin. Cuddy nodded and kissed him chastely on the lips. "That's eww!" Rachel said. The kids and adults started laughing until Emma began fussing in her crib. House walked towards the little baby and smiled. "Someone's a little jealous here." Upon seeing her daddy's face Emma cooed and squirmed as if asking to be held up in his arms and he immediately obeyed.<p>

Julia was sitting on the couch next to her husband staring incredulously at House's display of affection towards her sister and the girls. David leaned down and kissed her wife on the crown of her head. "See? He's not that bad" he whispered. Julia smiled and nodded. "He's changed." she confirmed before standing up. "Aren't you going to hug me?" she demanded. "Do I really have to?" he replied with a smug smile willingly accepted the hug from the younger and less hot Cuddy. David stood up from the couch and followed his wife to shake House's hand. "I'm David, Julia's husband." he said offering his hand for House to shake. "Auntie Lisa, is that your boyfriend?" Eric, the younger kid, asked interested in the new man. Cuddy's jaw dropped and House smirked. "Isn't he observant?" he whispered in Lisa's ear. Noticing the awkward silence in the room, Cuddy tried to form a coherent sentence in her mind and was about to say something when Rachel spoke up for her. "He's my daddy, Eric." she said proudly with a big smile. "The kid knows better than both adults. Unbelievable." came from Arlene, who had in the meanwhile emerged from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready" she concluded before vanishing again in the dining room.

They sat at the table, sharing small talk while eating what Arlene had called a simple dinner but which of course in reality was an almost 10 course meal. House was strangely silent and helped Rachel with her food without complaining; Arlene did notice that and was thoroughly amused by the change in the man's behavior: maybe he really was wrong when he said "People don't change" because in the old woman's opinion, he proved his own theory wrong long ago, when her daughter decided to give him a chance at happiness; he screwed up, that was known since the beginning, but was partly Cuddy's fault too. Arlene sighed irritatedly, remembering how much of an idiot her daughter was when it comes to choosing a partner. Lisa was ambitious, she had focused all her life into archiving her goals, careless of her social life and here Arlene realized that this was her fault: Lisa wanted the perfect family because her mother had wanted the same before. But what Arlene and Julia have never had was the ambition of becoming women in career. The elder woman cleared her head from her thoughts and focused back on dinner.

Emma sat in her highchair in between her parents and she was already growing exhausted and the sleepiness was slowly taking over her. Dinner ended by the time the little baby had given up completely on keeping her eyes open and, after Julia, David and the kids had offered to clean up, Cuddy went to put Emma to bed. House was sitting on the living room couch with a slightly drunk Arlene next to him. "You're drunk." he stated. "No. Old women don't get drunk, they get merry." she said smirking, earning a chuckle from House. They stared at each other in awkward silence, until the woman finally opened her mouth to speak. "What are your plans with my daughter?" she asked seriously. House froze a little and after a couple seconds, he replied. "The second time I was to her place she told me all she wanted for now was for me to be able to establish a relationship with Emma and with Rachel. Our relationship would have to come later on if we were both willing to try again." he informed the woman. "Well, as far as I've seen, it seems to me that the first step is already done and you both are moving onto the second one. I saw the way you look at each other and I know it was you last night kissing her outside my front door." she concluded glaring at him, hiding a smirk behind the cup of coffee she was holding in her hands. "I can't say you're not right." he confirmed with a nod. "I guess I should go and check if Cuddy has any problem with Emma." he said before standing up and leaving the room.

When House entered Cuddy's old bedroom, he saw Cuddy still leaned above the crib, smiling at the sleeping infant. She moved her hand down to caress her soft chubby cheeks and the baby unconsciously leaned into her mother's touch. "I love you, baby." she whispered to her daughter. House approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Cuddy stiffened a little in surprised but when he recognize his warm hands caressing the skin above the waistband of her jeans, she sighed in relief and closed her eyes to feel his touch. She had missed the contact between their bodies, the heat that his skin radiated when she was so close to him, his breath tickling her neck. All things that drive her crazy and wanting: she wanted him, she always had. After the break-up she had tried to convince herself that she didn't need him, nor she needed a man at all: she was a woman in career who could raise a daughter on her own without any help from a male figure; she could provide to her family and to herself whatever she needed. Needing a man is a weakness, she used to tell herself but it took her a while to realize that she didn't mean nor believe in those words. "People were meant to love" someone told her and she had thought about it every night for a couple weeks until the world came crashing onto her again one more time. "I want us to try again." He whispered slowly in her ear. She shifted a little and turned around to face him. "Are you sure?" she asked. Tears were forming in her eyes already. She was waiting for him to confirm what she had read in his eyes all along. His arms circled her waist and held her close to him, kissing her on the top of her head sweetly. "I am." He confirmed. She smiled against his chest and snuggled closer to him, letting her tears fall freely.

"I was thinking that maybe I could stay here for a couple more days." she informed him, looking up to him. "Why not?" he said with a smile. Cuddy stood in his embrace for a little more before sighing. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't have a house anymore, I sold mine and I don't think your apartment is big enough for all of us." she said with a sad smile. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" "I bought your house." he said. Cuddy stared at him shocked. "You kidding, right?" When House shook his head, Cuddy still couldn't believe what he had done. "You bought my house?" she repeated. "Your mother is a very bad influence." he stated in defense. "Seriously? My mother?" she asked incredulous. "Yup. She was sure it'd have come handy." Cuddy shook her head but smiled sweetly at him. "Well, there is no furniture." she commented. "You sure? Because my credit card doesn't think so." he replied with a smirk. "I still can't believe this-" she said "- but I've already told you I can't move back here. Not immediately." she concluded. "I know, but it's better to be prepared." he replied. She nodded but frowned again. "We need to tell Wilson. He'll kill me." she sighed. "Don't worry. Bring Emma and Rachel with you and he'd go all girly and would start feeling all warm and fuzzy at the thought that we have indeed procreated." she chuckled and finally kissed his lips. "I missed you." He kissed her back immediately, licking gently her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth to him. They kissed for a while, their tongues dueled against each other in a vortex of passion and lust. House was the one to break the kiss and still trying to catch his breath, he caressed her cheek softly. "We better stop until we get too far. I don't want your mom to think we're a couple of horny teenagers." he said. She smirked and caressed his chest. "I think she already knows that you can't keep it in your pants." she concluded while dragging him outside the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mom, where's Lisa?" Julia asked exiting the kitchen followed by David and the kids. Arlene smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two were already going at it." The three adults laughed at the elder woman's comment. In that moment House and Cuddy came into the living room, causing another laughing fit. Eric leaned towards Rachel with a puzzled look. "Rach, why does your daddy have auntie Lisa's lip gloss all over his face?" Rachel stared at her cousin and shrugged, too focused on coloring her book. But she knew that wouldn't the last time her mommy would share her make-up with House.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**"One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Thanks for all the reviews you leave me (or I force you to leave! xD) because they really inspire me to write more. I get people liked the fluffiness of this story, but I decided to add some mild drama, nothing too dramatic. And maybe what happens in this chapter would lead to "something" in the 9th chapter, huh? Got the hint, chicks? (You asked for it xD). Wilson appears in this chapter and will be mentioned in the next ones too; and because of Sheis1963's manipulative teddy bear-y skills there will be a woman in his life (not a wife, just a girlfriend). I forgot to thank partypantscuddy in the last two chapters, but hey, you know who she is and you already know she's my beta for this story!

**- FIGHTING IN A FLAT READERS -** I might update next week :) The new chapters are already done and translated, I'm waiting for my other beta to find some free time to conclude the editing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_So I dare you to let me be all, the one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove up I'm the one who can<br>Walk them miles until the air starts_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, where's Lisa?" Julia asked exiting the kitchen followed by David and the kids. Arlene smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two were already going at it." The three adults laughed at the elder woman's comment. In that moment House and Cuddy came into the living room, causing another laughing fit. Eric leaned towards Rachel with a puzzled look. "Rach, why does your daddy have auntie Lisa's lip gloss all over his face?" Rachel stared at her cousin and shrugged, too focused on coloring her book. But she knew that wouldn't the last time her mommy would share her make-up with House. <em>

* * *

><p>Contrary to her family's and friends' belief, Arlene could be a very nice and understanding grandmother. She unconditionally loved her grandchildren even if she thought that kids were awful and every time she happened to baby sit them she'd end up with a cold, but the sneezing and headaches were worth the fun and pride to have such healthy and happy kids calling her grandma.<p>

That Saturday morning Arlene was awakened by the loud cries of Emma. She paced silently down the hallway to find both her daughters collected around the baby's crib. Lisa was leaned down towards the crying baby, a hand touching the overly warm forehead. "Jules, I need a thermometer. You still remember where mom keeps them, don't you?" she asked in a whisper, lifting the kid in her arms and rocking her gently, trying to make her stop crying. Julia nodded and immediately flew out of the room, glancing briefly at her mother who had now reached the door.

"Lisa... what's wrong?" she asked truly concerned. "Emma's running a fever and it's getting worse." she informed her mother trying her best not to tear up. "Aren't you a doctor?" she asked one more time to her daughter who in reply scoffed and tuned her attention back to her crying daughter. "Come on Lisa, hand Emma over and call House." she offered with a small smile. Cuddy nodded and eased Emma in the elder woman's arms. "Mommy will be right back, honey" she reassured the baby and left the room, looking for her phone. When she finally found it, she immediately dialed House's number which she knew by heart, and impatiently waited for him to call. "House." he greeted in a groggy tone. "House, it's me. Emma's feverish and she's been crying for almost half an hour." she informed him. "I'll be there in half an hour top." He could hear her sobbing lightly from the other end of the phone and tried to find the words to comfort her, but he wasn't really that type of person, so he told her to stay with the kid, monitor her and make sure the fever won't get higher. "It's going to be okay. I'm already on my way." he said, ending the call.

Arlene was still trying to soothe her youngest granddaughter, when both Julia and Lisa entered the room. Julia handed the thermometer to Lisa, who immediately scooped her daughter up from her mother's arms and checked her temperature. "Shit!" she exclaimed a couple minutes later. "Julia, get me a basin, fill it with cold water and bring also a washcloth." Arlene ordered her younger daughter. She approached her daughter and the crying kid and kissed Lisa on the crown of her head. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious. When House gets here he'll call you stupid for crying over this." she said, earning a small sad smile from Lisa. Emma in the meanwhile had started dozing off in her mother's arms, snuggling into her chest seeking for warmth.

When Julia emerged from the hallway with the items her mother had requested, she sat everything on the bedside table and sighed. "The kids are waking up. I'll take care of them, you stay here with Emma. I guess House is coming over-" Lisa nodded. "-then I'll send him up as soon as he gets here." she concluded, kissing her sister on the forehead. Arlene, in the meanwhile, had wet the piece of cloth and was caressing Emma's forehead with it, trying to soothe the now sleeping baby. Emma didn't even fuss, but leaned into her grandmother's soft touch. " Thanks mom." Lisa said in a whisper. "It's okay, honey. I have done it for you and for your sister when you were kids, I don't see why I shouldn't do it again for my granddaughter." she admitted. Cuddy leaned onto her mother's side, placing her head on her shoulder. "Happy birthday mom." Arlene smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

Twenty minutes later, House finally drove up to the Cuddy household's driveway in his Honda. He had chosen his bike in order to avoid the morning traffic because even if it was Saturday, people were leaving early in the morning to enjoy the weekend away from the city. When he rang the doorbell, he was immediately greeted by David, who opened the door and told him to go upstairs. House climbed the stairs as fast as he could, groaning in pain when he put too much pressure on his leg. Cuddy met him outside the door. "Hey." She said. "She's sleeping now. After I called you I checked her temperature and it reached 102.4 °F." she informed him.

He followed her inside the bedroom, bringing his backpack with him and noticed that Arlene was there too, holding a washcloth on Emma's forehead. "Mrs Cuddy…" he said and leaned towards his daughter, looking for any new symptom. "She usually wakes up at about midnight to be fed, but when she didn't wake up I went to check on her and she was shivering lightly, so I checked her forehead and she was warm but I didn't give her any meds because she wasn't that feverish. She woke up about an hour ago, crying and… I have no idea what's wrong." Cuddy explained. House stared intently at the kid, analyzing the way her little lungs made her chest rise and fall in a slow but steady rhythm. "Has she being coughing lately?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head no. "Nope, but I noticed that her eyes were a little red last night." House nodded. "It could be a simple infection, Cuddy. Nothing to worry about. We have to keep her temperature low, but if it gets higher, I'm taking her to the hospital." he said.

Cuddy sighed. "I'm a doctor, why didn't I think of any of this!" she cried. "Lisa, it's normal. It's the first time Emma gets sick, it's normal to go into panic a little." Arlene informed her daughter. House nodded and looked up at Cuddy. Arlene excused herself and left House and Cuddy alone with the sleeping infant. "I should have known." she said. "Come here." He said, gesturing her to come closer. She sat on the bed at his left, next to where Emma's crib had been moved. She leaned against his side and nuzzled her nose in his neck, in response he wrapped his arm around her mid-section comforting her. "It's okay. Stop feeling guilty over nothing. She's going to be fine." He said, kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm going to give her some Paracetamol through an IV." He informed Cuddy, while scooping up his backpack from the ground and extracting an IV bag. "How come you have an IV bag in your backpack?" she asked puzzled. "Stole it on my way here from the hospital." He informed her with a boyish grin. She smiled a small smile and shook her head, while leaning towards her daughter to make sure she stood still, while House pinched her with the needle. Emma didn't wake up, but fussed a little, only to be stopped by her mother's caresses.

After a couple minutes, Emma started whining and when she opened her eyes, House immediately came closer to check. "Fuck. Cuddy, I'm taking her to the hospital. Her liver's not working well. Take Emma, I'll grab your purse and your car keys." He said in a hurry. Cuddy stopped dead in her track: her daughter needed to be taken to the hospital. A tear ran down her cheek. "Cuddy, I don't want you to panic right now. Emma doesn't need this. Come on." House said, walking down the stairs. Cuddy nodded and quickly held her daughter in her arms and cautiously ran down the stairs. After informing everyone about the bad news, House and Cuddy entered her car and he drove them to Princeton Plainsboro.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally entered PPTH's parking lot. He parked the car and helped Cuddy to get out of the car, and together they walked as fast as they could towards the big glass door of a well known place. Nurses and doctors stared in disbelief at the two doctors but especially at Cuddy who was holding a kid in her arms. They didn't talk to anyone, but simply took the elevator to reach Pediatrics. Upon seeing her ex-boss and the Diagnostician, Dr. Emerald ran towards them. Seeing the pained expression of the older woman, holding the baby tightly in her arms, she approached them quickly. "Dr Cuddy, what's wrong?" she asked, taking the baby in her arms and examining her while walking inside one of the free rooms. "She's been running a fever, it reached 102.4°F earlier" Cuddy informed her. "We ruled out a simple infection when we saw that her eyes and her skin were slightly yellow. Her liver is not working fine. I'm not a pediatrician, so we took her here." House concluded. "You did the right thing. You can't imagine how many doctors did the mistake of taking care of their one kids but without being specialized in pediatrics." she said, while examining the baby scrupulously. "And judgment can be misleading if you're treating a member of the family or a friend." She concluded. "Her fever's high. Did you give her anything for it?" she finally asked. "We gave her Paracetamol through an IV." Cuddy answered. The other doctor nodded and kept examining the kid. "Oh, and she had a mild case of conjunctivitis. Her eyes were a little red last night." she added.

"I confirm what House ruled out, a simple infection or a liver infection would have caused other symptoms. High fever, high sensibility to the light and conjunctivitis lead me to think she had a severe case of Exanthema Subitum." Dr Emerald explained. "And the liver dysfunction?" Cuddy asked concerned. "It happens, in rare cases and her being so little can be an incentive to that." she said. House nodded and thanked the doctor. "We'll keep her under observation for today and tonight, if the fever gets down and the antibiotics work then you could take her home by tomorrow afternoon." she informed them, before calling a nurse and ordering her to set a room for the kid and for her parents. "There's nothing to worry about, Dr Cuddy. When you were here, you made sure to have the best stuff over here." She said with a smile. "Thanks Ines." she said.

"In a couple days the fever will be completely gone but, as you already know, she'll start showing a red rash, luckily it's not itchy nor contagious. Has she been in any contact with other kids from 4-6 months till 2 years?" she asked while walking down the hallway, following the nurse who was holding Emma. "Rachel is almost 4, but she had already had roseola." House said. Cuddy stared at him puzzled. "You were at that conference in Chicago, you left me baby-sitting." he confessed. "And you didn't tell me? What the hell, House!" she half yelled. Dr Emerald laughed. "I see that nothing has changed between the two of you" she said with a smile. Cuddy shook her head and managed a small smile. "Believe me, a lot of things have changed." She said. "Well, James has been talking about you since you left." Dr Emerald informed her ex-boss. "Wilson?" Cuddy asked. "Please tell me you're not dating him." Emerald giggled and nodded. "Oh god." Cuddy said. "Oh come on Cuddles, you seriously thought out Wonder Boy of Oncology could keep it in his pants that long after Sam dumped his sorry ass?" House said with a smirk. "No, but I thought he was more clever and wouldn't date someone from the hospital." she admitted, but corrected herself when she met the other woman's glare. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two and I'd make sure to give you hell if you end up hurting him or vice versa." She said with a smile, earning another in return from Ines.

"We're here." She said when they finally reached the room where Emma was supposed to be. She lead them inside and before closing the door behind she talked. "I'm sure the rumor mill is going crazy right now about you being back and entering the hospital with House and a baby… so, what do I have to say?" she asked. Cuddy sighed and massaged her pounding forehead. "Do you have a patient soon?" she asked. Emerald shook her head. "I guess it's time we tell Wilson too." she told House, who nodded in reply. "I'm paging him." Emerald offered. Cuddy nodded and sat next to Emma's little bed, staring at her and thinking that she what she had kept a secret for so long, was now due to be known by the entire world. She sighed and caressed her daughter's forehead, before leaning onto the chair and looking up at House, who perfectly knew what she was thinking.

A good five minutes later, Wilson finally came into the room. His jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Cuddy, and his heart started to beat a bit faster when he noticed that there was a baby next to her in a crib. His eyes darted from House to Cuddy to his girlfriend before stopping definitely on the sleeping infant. "Oh my god!" he said before slumping back and leaning against the door, trying to overtake the feeling of dizziness and incredulity. "James, are you okay?" Ines asked approaching him from the side, trying to hold him up. "Yeah, I… I'm fine…" he said before taking another glimpse of the baby. "No… I'm not fine…" he said. House couldn't help but smirk. When Wilson finally sat down on the nearer chair, Cuddy cleared her voice and started telling him everything about the previous months.

* * *

><p><strong>Make me happy and leave a review, would you? *free cookies*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Thanks so much for all the review, messages and tweets commenting about the story. You guys really make my days every time. I really appreciate that you liked the mild drama I put in the previous chapter and this is the continuation of it, but no more drama… yet. In this chapter Dr Smith, the new Dean of PPTH, will make an appearance, but no biggie, he's not a bad mad. When I mention him and his being slightly homosexual, the other characters are making fun of him, but my intent is **not ****to make fun or insult gay/lesbian in any way**. And btw, I have no idea where Cuddy did her internship but I read in a fan fiction that she was in Chicago so… Chicago it is for me too xD. chapter. And Ines and Cuddy are going to become very good friends, so I'm telling you there will be some girls-talk near the end of the chapter. Thanks to partypantscuddy for taking time to beta this chapter. Leave a review and the 10th chapter will come sooner than you expect C:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time  
>At the mention of my name, will I ever love<br>How it feels to hold you close  
>And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go <em>

* * *

><p><em>A five good minutes later, Wilson finally came into the room. His jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Cuddy, and his heart started to bit faster when he noticed that there was a baby next to her in a crib. His eyes darted from House to Cuddy to her girlfriend before stopping definitely on the sleeping infant. "Oh my god!" he said before slumping back and leaning against the door, trying to overtake the feeling of dizziness and incredulity. "James, are you okay?" Ines asked approaching him from the side, trying to hold him up. "Yeah, I… I'm fine…" he said before taking another glimpse of the baby. "No… I'm not fine…" he said. House couldn't help but smirk. When Wilson finally sat down on the nearer chair, Cuddy cleared her voice and started telling him everything about the previous months. <em>

* * *

><p>Wilson stared intently at Cuddy while she recalled the events of her new life away from Princeton, a tear escaping her eyes every now and then. Sometimes he looked down towards the sleeping kid next to her mother, snoring softly, her chest rising and falling, a drop of sweat on her forehead, a sign that her body was trying to deal with the high fever. Wilson's attention shifted from Cuddy to House when he started talking and informing his best friend about how he found out about his daughter.<p>

"So, you were at Cuddy's during the weekends. That's why you didn't answer my phone calls." the Oncologist said. When both House and Cuddy nodded, Wilson shook his head. "I can't believe it." he said with a sigh. "I thought I was your best friend..." Cuddy stood up and slowly approached Wilson. After sitting next to him, she hugged him gently. "I'm sorry James. I needed time to make up my mind, House found out about Emma before I had the opportunity to tell him. We were planning on telling you this week. I came down from Michigan for my mother's birthday and House asked me to stay for a couple more days." she informed him. "To me it looks like you got forced into telling me because your kid is sick and you couldn't do anything but inform me about it since she's been admitted here." House shook his head. "We're sorry, Wilson. We should have told you before, but we both needed to get used to the idea that we had a daughter together." he apologized. Cuddy nodded her head and leaned onto Wilson's side. "We're really sorry Jimmy-boy" she concluded with a smile, before walking towards the now awakening kid.

"Hey sweetie." she greeted her daughter. Emma cooed softly and leaned into her mother's soft caresses. Ines, immediately walked closer to her little patient and checked her vitals. "Fever's going down slowly, but the antibiotics are working fine. Your little princess is a fighter" she said with a wide smile. "You know you can move closer to her. She doesn't bite." House said to Wilson, who in return smirked. "Not yet, at least." The Oncologist walked closer to the little girl with a goofy smile. His deep brown eyes were met by her profound baby blues. "Hi Emma…" he said almost shyly, stroking her chin gently. Emma in return smiled, but immediately frowned and sneezed.

"Bless you." someone said from the door. Everyone turned around to face who was the new guest and as they expected, Dr Smith, the new PPTH's Dean Of Medicine, entered the room with a soft smile. "Lisa, it's so nice to be meeting you again." he greeted the ex-dean extending his hand for her to shake. Cuddy stood up and smiled at the man, accepting his hand. "Guess the rumors going around are true. The nurses haven't talked about anything else but the two of you running inside the hospital with a baby." Cuddy smiled politely at the man. "Yeah, I'm sorry to have created such a chaos in your" she said cringing a little. She still had to get used to _her _hospital being another person's responsibility- "hospital, but my daughter got ill during the night and we decided that it was better to get her checked out here since I was in Princeton." She explained. "I see. She's really beautiful, Lisa." he commented truthfully. "Like her mother. And her father." He concluded, glancing at House maliciously. Cuddy saw House, Emerald and Wilson holding back a laugh and tried to keep a straight face while the man showed his appreciation to the male gender.

"I want to make clear that the reason I'm back in Princeton has nothing to do with my old job." She informed the now permanent new Dean of the hospital. "Oh, Lisa. I'm sure you're happy with your new life at the University, but I'm also sure you miss all this. You've given everything to this hospital and I'm doing my best to follow your steps and make this hospital as great as I can." he said proudly. Cuddy had to admit that Smith was a very good doctor, but he also knew how to be a good Dean Of Medicine. She had known him since her internship in Chicago and they had worked hard to be where they were: ambition and intelligence can lead everywhere. "And knowing this, if you will ever want to come back to Princeton, I'd gladly give you a job." he offered. Lisa smiled thankfully "Thank you Jonathan." Smith smiled back before looking at House. "Since your girlfriend is back in town, I guess I could give you a couple days off instead of driving 7 hours to get to Michigan this weekend too." He said before exiting the room with a smile.

House smirked and Wilson, on the other hand, stared at the couple dumbfounded. "So, basically I was the only one who didn't know about the two of you being back together." He stated. House shook his head. "We weren't together as in together-together…" he said. Wilson shook his head, not understanding what he wanted to say. His friend sighed before adding that they weren't sleeping together yet. Wilson choked on hair after hearing House's words. Cuddy slapped House on the arm, scolding him for being such an idiot. "Wilson, we decided to get try again yesterday. He was just helping me with Emma and Rachel and he was also spending time with his daughters." Cuddy said. Her words were stuck in House's mind for a while. _Daughters,_ she had said; as in Emma and Rachel. He knew that Rachel called him Daddy sometimes and he was indeed Emma's biological father but the thing had just hit him: he was a father of two wonderful girls and he did love them.

"Shit!" Cuddy exclaimed, strartling everyone. "What's wrong?" both Wilson and his girlfriend asked. "I haven't told my mother about Emma's situation." She said. House shrugged and took his phone out from his jeans' pocket. While dialing Arlene's number, Wilson stared puzzled at him. "Is he really calling your mother?" he asked at Cuddy, who smiled in return. "The old woman digs me." the Diagnostician replied, earning a chuckle from both women and a frown from Wilson, who still couldn't believe to any of this. After ending the call, House informed Cuddy that he was going back to her mother's place and to his apartment to retrieve some clean clothes for Emma and for the both of them. Cuddy nodded and pecked his lips, smiling softly at his kindness. "Come on lunch-buddy. I need a coffee and some company while I go burn down the Cuddy's household once and for all." He said, gesturing for Wilson to follow him. He gladly followed his friend, willing to know more details about everything. Before leaving he placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and stroked her chin, murmuring something in her ear, making her smile.

Ines came closer to Cuddy and rubbed Emma's tummy softly, who smiled in return, trying to catch the doctor's hand with the aim to use her fingers as a pacifier. "Dr Emerald…" Cuddy started but was interrupted. "You're one of Wilson's best friend, I think we'll get to know each other better, won't we?" Cuddy nodded smiling. "So, you can call me Ines and I'll call you Lisa, is that okay?" she said with a small smile. "That's okay." Cuddy said. The room fell silent for a while, a silence which was interrupted every once in a while by Emma's cooing and babbling. "When did it happen?" Cuddy asked. Ines stiffened a little at the question. "How do you know?" she replied. "I've been through a miscarriage twice. It's hard but it's not impossible to have a kid. And Emma's the proof." she said, trying to comfort the younger woman, who sat now next to her on the little couch. "I was seventeen when I had an abortion. I was so young and scared and I couldn't bear the idea of living with a kid on my shoulders at such a young age. So, I terminated it. I immediately regretted it, I went to med school with the aim to be a pediatrician and help kids." She confessed. "I've always wanted to have kids and James confessed he wants the same but I'm afraid that I won't be a good mother due to what I did back then." Cuddy scooted closer to her and hugged her in a motherly way. "We have different stories but from my experience, these kind of things makes people stronger. I'm sure you'd be a good mother even if you won't believe it till the person you love tells you so." she concluded with a smile, still holding her new friend close to her.

In that moment, Lisa understood why Wilson was in love with this woman. Other than being a very beautiful woman and a great doctor, she was very Wilson-like: nice, supporting, caring and, Cuddy was sure, she was going to be a great friend. She really needed one, she thought before smiling at Emma, who in the meantime had fallen asleep once again, tired of the day's events.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later (Monday) – 6 PM<em>

House and Cuddy finally entered Cuddy's old place. House was carrying a sleeping Rachel in his arms, who had fallen asleep during the trip from the hospital. She had spent the whole weekend at her grandmother's place playing with her cousins and the little vacation had completely worn her out, and seeing her little sister again after a couple days had made her even more tired. She had spent the whole afternoon, telling the baby about her awesome weekend with all the colorful details only a toddler could perceive. Cuddy entered the house right after her lover, holding a very sleepy Emma, who was finally at home after spending the weekend in her hospital room. The fever had completely gone away and replaced by a pink/red rash that was now covering her skin, from the trunk to her arts. Emma seemed to be perfectly fine if you went beyond the spots marking her candid skin.

After putting both girls to bed, Cuddy took a moment to analyze her old place. House had bought new furniture, which were very similar to the old ones. She smiled, upon seeing that House had brought one of his guitars there. She was approaching the instrument when House walked past her and held his "baby" in his arms. "Oh, Slash I missed you." he said, hugging the instrument tightly. Cuddy chuckled. "You're an idiot. And by the way, why is it here anyway?" she asked curiously. "Sometime I come here to check if everything's okay. Sometimes to hide from Wilson, meaning the guitar's here to entertain me." he replied, playing few chords.

Cuddy sat on the couch and stared at him with a smile. House approached her and when he sat there, Cuddy immediately snuggles to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed this." she confessed, before kissing his neck and admiring the room. "You did a great job with this house. I'm proud of you." She said, her smile widening at House's own smile. "And I think you should be rewarded because of the great amount of money and energy you spent on this. " she whispered in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe playfully. House grinned and immediately gripped her hips and moved her on his lap. "I've been a good boy, mommy!" he said mischievously. "Oh god, House. Stop calling me mom when we're about to have sex!" she scolded him. His expression turned from horny to shocked. "Dr Cuddy, this is sexual harassment. I have no intention on having sex with you!" he said, already unbuttoning her pants. Cuddy shivered in anticipation, when his fingers traced the outline of her panties. "Really?" she asked, faking disappointment, while her hands were working on removing his shirt and T-shirt. "Yes. But if you do insist this much, I'd succumb to your offer and be at your mercy the whole night." he stated grinning. "Well, if you really want to, then I don't see why we won't have to move this to the bedroom" she suggested while standing up, removing her trousers and making her way towards the hallway, before turning around to face him and grinning. When he stood up, he followed the trail of clothes she had left on the floor and when he entered the bedroom he found her laying on the bed in her nothing but matching bra and panties, smiling at him.

He moved closer to the bed, straddling her, blocking her between his body and the mattress. His leg wasn't bothering him that much and he was proud of the physical therapy he had been secretly doing daily. He kissed her neck, nibbling and licking on her soft skin, then moved towards her full and sweet lips, that were craving to be touched by his own. The fullness of her lips felt amazing on his mouth and when she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, his tongue started moving around hers in a rhythmic but tantalizingly slow massage. He broke the kiss much to her disappointment. He looked intently at her angelic face: her cheeks were slightly red, her eyes showed all the lust and the love she was feeling and her lips were red and full, parted a little from his kisses. When his mouth came down to kiss hers again, she felt her body give in to a faint sob, and when he kissed her cheek, she didn't taste her own natural perfume, but the salt of her tears. He looked up at her again, this time finding tears staining her pale skin.

"Cuddy…" he said. "We could have lost her." She whispered. "We could have lost her." He kissed her cheek and held her in his arms, forgetting about how much she wanted her in that moment. He kissed her forehead one more time and shushed her, trying to stop her from crying. "Emma's fine now, Cuddy… There's nothing to worry about…" Cuddy nodded against his chest, before lifting her head up to look at him. She murmured a thank you and kissed his lips gently, enjoying the taste their union created. She started kissing him with more force, biting on his bottom lip to ask permission to deepen the kiss. House, who was surprised by her mood swing, gave way to her need of release: they had been through a lot in the previous months and maybe _this_ was what they really needed.

Cuddy helped him free himself from both his trousers and boxers. She moaned feeling the pressure of his hardening member coming in contact with her left thigh. She gripped his shoulder blades, almost drawing blood, when she felt him guiding his shaft inside her wet entrance. At first his thrusts were slow, and from time to time he would pull out of her completely, only to hear the gentle gasp escaping her mouth, and immediately fill her completely a moment after; but when her legs found her way around his back, she invited him to thrust into her harder and deeper. She could feel the waves of pleasure invading her body and her climax growing to its fullest, till it reached its peak and he collapsed on top of her, both panting hard but satiated and content. He slid out of her a moment later, knowing that she loved to feel him that way, and he laid next to her. She moved her head onto his chest, using him as a pillow like when they were first together, and she placed her hand on his abdomen, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing due to his breathing. His arms made his way around her midsection, pulling her body even closer. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He could get used to this, again.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you two updates in two days and I'm already working on the 10th chapter. I guess I deserve some lovin'... so leave a review on your way out *free cookies*<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

I wanted to update sooner but I had a bit of writer's block and when I got some inspiration I was "forced" to spend the last two days shopping, that was so hard, dudez! Really, believe me! LOL. Anyway, I'm finally updating with some fluffiness but don't get too used to it, I already have a couple things planned for House&Cuddy in their future *evil chuckle*. It's a short chappie but I'm sure you'll enjoy from the beginning till the end ;) btw, I'm freaking happy that Lisa's joining The Good Wife's cast: so if you really do love her I suggest you to catch up on the first two seasons of that show cuz it's pretty good. And a big YUUUUUS to NY finally accepting gay marriage! Wish Italy would follow the example, but hey… that ain't going to happen though, sadly. **I want to thank all of you who left reviews and still added me and the story to their faves! Thnx to partypantscuddy for beta-ing this :) oh, and go listen to A Fine Frenzy's The minnow & the trout, I love her and her songs. And she's cute.**

P.S.: short smut you said, huh? You're right, but I think it's pointless to say "I'm sorry" when I can show it, or better, write it in a more sexy, hot, steamy way. xD enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past  
>And simply be mine...<em>

* * *

><p><em>She could feel the waves of pleasure invading her body and her climax growing to its fullest, till it reached its peak and he collapsed on top of her, both panting hard but satiated and content. He slid out of her a moment later, knowing that she loved to feel him that way, and he laid next to her. She moved her head onto his chest, using him as a pillow like when they were first together, and she placed her hand on his abdomen, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing due to his breathing. His arms made his way around her midsection, pulling her body even closer. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He could get used to this, again.<em>

* * *

><p>House woke up to something he wasn't used to anymore: Cuddy's head rested on his chest, her body half draped onto him possessively, her breath and hair tickling his skin. He looked down at her body, admiring how she could be so sexy and still look so angelic while wearing a huge Led Zeppelin T-shirt. He kissed her forehead but immediately regretted it because her hair tickled his nose and he was about to sneeze when Cuddy punched him in the ribs. "Ouch, that hurt!" he complained, while moving away from her. Cuddy yawned. "If I didn't punch you, you would had covered me in snot." She said while looking up to him with a small smile. "Thinking about it, it actually turned me on a little." He said, scooting closer to her and leaning down to kiss her lips; as soon as she gave him permission to deepen the kiss, House's hands immediately moved south, towards her ass, grabbing her ass cheeks and giving them a tight and firm squeeze.<p>

Cuddy moaned in his mouth and didn't give him a chance to crawl on her, but she straddled him, putting her legs on either side of him, and smirking at him mischievously. "I guess we have at least thirty minutes left before the girls get up and demand our attention." She informed him, grinding her hips against his. House closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling her movements against his groin, which was getting harder every second. Cuddy claimed his lips in a lustful kiss, her tongue invading every inch of his mouth to taste him, massaging him in a tender yet harsh way. House's hands were gripping her hips, caressing the skin below the waistband of her lacy panties. Cuddy broke the kiss a minute later, her mouth curling up in a sly smile as her fingers moved down onto his cock, squeezing his balls through the material of his boxers, She felt him shivering and bucking his hips against her palms, begging to be freed and touched without any barrier, wanting to feel their sing enter into contact. Cuddy freed his throbbing member, slowly sliding his boxers down his legs, throwing them behind her back. House kept his eyes closed all the time, knowing what Lisa was up to, but when she wasn't touching him anymore, his eyes darted open just in time to see her lowering her head and kissing the tip of his cock. He moaned slightly, feeling Cuddy's tongue licking him, her full lips around the tip of his now fully erected dick; she stroked his length with her hands while her tongue and lips worked their magic on him, licking and sucking. Feeling his member throbbing in her mouth caused a series of shivers to run down her spine, knowing that he was pleasuring him with her mouth was turning her on like never before. "Cuddy, I don't want to spoil the moment but if you really want me to fuck you, then you should stop that and hop on me, now!" he said, groaning. He could feel her mouth, turning into a smile but still sucking on his cock. "Cuddy, I wasn't kidding." He repeated.

She took her T-shirt off and they were both glad that she wasn't wearing a bra. At the sight of her gorgeous and full breasts, House's eyes light up. When they had made love the previous night it had been rushed and they had skipped foreplay, too engrossed in the need of release. Her breasts were what House loved the most of her body and she knew that and she was very willing to use this against him every time she need him to do something, like baby-sitting. House smiled and sat up to meet her halfway. Their kisses were hard, strong, full of passion. He moved his hands from her neck, down to her waist then up again stopping to her breast. Cuddy gasped when he massaged them. "House…" she whispered. His touch was tender and slow, he licked her skin, enjoying the movement of her chest due to the fast breathing. He could feel her heart beat fast and strong under his lips. He kept touching her left breast in a very tender way, knowing that if he would have squeezed them too tight it would have hurt; with his other hand, he reached her mound, feeling the wetness of her juices already milking her lips, he stuck a finger inside of her, which was immediately followed by other two. Cuddy gasped from the strong wave of pleasure invading her body from head to toes. Her hands gripped his neck, urging him to keep kissing her every inch of skin possible.

"House, I need you inside." She said in a moan. House rolled her down onto the mattress but she immediately shoved him off of her and she positioned in between his legs with a wicked smile. "I want to ride you" she said with a smirk. House just stared at her in disbelief, before gripping her hips tighter and lowering her. Stroking his cock a couple more times, Cuddy guided him inside of her. She immediately felt him move inside of her, while her inner walls were making it unbearable for him to resist longer. She grinded her hips against him one more time before starting to move up and down, her boobs bouncing with her much to House's viewing pleasure. Cuddy's hands rested on his chest, teasing his nipples. She kept moving up and down, following House's thrusts in a rhythmic and very fast sequence sending her quickly over the edge. Feeling himself getting lost in pleasure, his fingers moved to her clit and stimulated it. She came hard, trying not to scream his name and incoherent words at top of her lungs in order not to wake the girls, and she was soon followed by House who came inside of her, grunting in her neck, kissing and nibbling on her skin.

Trying to catch her breath, Cuddy rolled down of him and laid next to him, using him as a pillow again. "I knew you only wanted me as a pillow." he joked seeing her smile. She kissed his chest and patted his stomach. "Stud!" she said laughing. "I am." He confirmed with a smile of his own. She was about to kiss him again when they heard Rachel yelling and running around the house. Cuddy immediately stood up, she reached for her panties and for House's T-shirt and put them on. She ran outside in the hallway just in time to see Rachel jumping up and down on the couch, smiling and singing some kid song she had learned in kindergarten. Cuddy stared at the scene in front of her in disbelief. Rachel saw her mother and ran towards them, hugging her tight. "We back here?" she asked with a smile. Cuddy stared at her for a while before realizing what her daughter meant. House came from behind Cuddy's shoulders and picked Rachel up, blowing raspberries on her neck, tickling her. "Daddy nooo! You're tickling me!" she said in between giggles. "House, we staying here now?" the kid asked again. "Only for this week, then we're going back home." Cuddy answered. House stared at her for a while, hoping that in the end she would decide to come back to Princeton and settle. Seeing Rachel frowning, Cuddy smiled. "We need to pack our things. We still have all our clothes and toys there. We can't live here without them, can we?" she added with a smile. This time House smiled at her and reached for her hand and shoved her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Never been so sure." She confirmed pecking his lips and tickling Rachel's belly. "Lisa Cuddy is coming back to Princeton." She concluded with a wide smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's so short, but I gave you smut and fluffiness all in one go! :) I need you to tell me the truth, <span>do you want me to keep going with this story or do you want this chapter to be the end?<span> I have something planned already but I'm afraid my imagination won't be enough. So I'm asking you to tell me if I should go on with this and write more and if your answer is yes, then I need some pieces of advice :) Thanks for reviewing and commenting on twitter :) Read & Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

I get that you guys really like this story! Thanks for all the reviews, PMs and tweets you sent me! I'm so happy you all want me to keep writing! :) Thanks to my beta partypantscuddy for taking time off to edit this and to Sheis1963 for uploading this for me.

**P.S.: A big happy birthday wish to Christa_MD! Happy Birthday honey! *huggage***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Come and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk them miles until the air starts..._

* * *

><p>"<em>House, we staying here now?" the kid asked again. "Only for this week, then we're going back home." Cuddy answered. House stared at her for a while, hoping that in the end he would decide to come back to Princeton and settle. Seeing Rachel frowning, Cuddy smiled. "We need to pack our things. We still have all our clothes and toys there. We can't live here without them, can we?" she added with a smile. This time House smiled at her and reached for her hand and shoved her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Never been so sure." She confirmed pecking his lips and tickling Rachel's belly. "Lisa Cuddy is coming back to Princeton." She concluded with a wide smile on her lips.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Almost a month later...<em>

Moving from Michigan to Princeton had taken almost a month much to Rachel's dislike. She had missed her old house, the one in which she had spent the first three years of her life and now she wanted her pretty little sister to enjoy it too. Of course Emma, being only 4 months old didn't understand why her mother and father were frantically running up and down the hallway, moving from a room to the other, collecting stuffs and putting them into boxes. Thanks to Dr Smith's kindness and love for the two doctors, Wilson and House joined the Cuddy girls for their last weekend in the new house. They spent the whole Saturday packing the last items which were still adorning Cuddy's kitchen furniture, while on Sunday they decided to enjoy their last day in Michigan all together, Wilson included. On Monday morning the Oncologist left them to join a Medical Conference in Detroit, leaving them to deal with the movers.

When the mover's trucks arrived at about 10 AM, House had already moved Cuddy's and the girls' duffel bags, containing all the things they needed for the trip, into the car's trunk, and was soon followed by a very cheerful Rachel, who ran down the driveway to join her best friend/father. "We going now?" she asked with a smile. "In a couple hours. Maybe less. We need to wait till those men put all your things in their trucks." he explained. Rachel nodded and stared at the movers with a frown. "What's wrong Rachel?" he asked. "Do they have to take my Duckie too?" she asked pouting. House smirked. "Do you know where your duck is?" when Rachel nodded, House took hold of her small hand, following the toddler, who lead him into the house in a mission to save her big yellow Duckie. After "saving" the duck from the "bad and meanie" movers, Rachel found her place next to her sister's stroller, next to Cuddy.

Lisa had been on cloud nine since the moment she had told House she wanted to come back to Princeton, but right now she was nervous, which resulted in her freaking out for every little thing. Scolding the movers one more time, she reached for Emma's pacifier and handed it to the baby who was having a good time watching her sister playing with her tiny feet. Everyone, Cuddy included, would have expected Rachel to be jealous of the little girl, but she was handling the new member of the family wonderfully. The siblings have bonded since the beginning much to their mother's pleasure and when House came into the picture one more time, their relationship didn't change but became even better. Cuddy smiled when she felt two strong arms embracing her from behind, and her hands soon met his on her stomach. "Hi..." she said. House replied with a kiss on her neck. "I see you gave Rachel her duck. Thank you." she said, trying to keep a straight face, while he kept kissing her neck. "No biggie..." he replied. "I feel a little frisky. Care to have some last-time-in-this-house sex?" he proposed. Cuddy chuckled and shook her head. "No, House. The movers are almost done and we had sex two times last night and once this morning." she apologized, causing her boyfriend to sigh in disappointment. "Damn Wilson! We would have had sex two times this morning if he didn't walked in on us in the kitchen." he said with a smile.

"We're done here." said one of the movers, informing them they were about to close their trucks. After checking that there was nothing left, Cuddy followed House and the kids into the car. Seat belt on, everything else set, Cuddy sighed but smiled feeling House's hand reach for hers before driving down the driveway for the last time, leaving a few new memories to their experience in Michigan.

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

Blythe strode along PPTH's hallway with the usual fierceness in her every steps. She stopped at the nurses' desk and glanced at her right where the Dean's office was. She froze lightly noticing that Dr Cuddy's name had been replaced with a different name; she would have to ask her son about it. She asked a nurse if Diagnostics was still on the fourth floor and after Nurse Brenda replied to her trying to make her change her mind about going up there, Blythe simply smiled at the younger woman and kept walking towards the elevator.

She reached the fourth floor in a matter of minutes, she smiled seeing that her son's office hadn't changed after all those years. She walked and entered from the bigger room, where Chase and Thirteen were having lunch together. "Need help?" Thirteen asked politely to the woman at the door. Chase turned around, mouth agape at the sight of his boss' mother. "Mrs. House, it's a pleasure to see you again." he greeted the woman interrupting the awkward silence. "Oh, you must be Dr Chase right? You finally decided to cut your air, you look prettier." she said with a smile. Thirteen sat there dumbfounded for a while, trying to find the right words. "And you must be new..." Blythe started. "Dr Hadley, nice to meet you Mrs. House." she replied standing up to shake the woman's hand. "So, where's my son?" she asked. Chase and Thirteen shared a look before turning to the old woman, who was looking at them with a smile.

* * *

><p>House stormed into the Cafeteria with his usual carelessness, scaring the poor nurse who was about to exit from the room. After spotting a brunette sitting at a table, House walked to her and sat next to Cuddy before pecking her lips in a gentle kiss. "You're finally here, Smith is waiting for me." She said, before leaving him alone with the girls. Today she had set an appointment with Dr Smith to talk about her job. Of course the whole hospital hoped Dr Cuddy would re-become their Dean of Medicine but they knew Smith wouldn't leave his job for any reason. Rachel was coloring her book, contently chewing on some fries; while Emma was slowly falling asleep in her stroller but when she saw her father coming near her, she started babbling and demanding to be hold in his arms. House immediately scooted her up and tickled her belly, earning a few "awws" from the nearer nurses.<p>

Less than twenty minutes later, Cuddy said her good-byes to Smith who kindly walked her out of his office, wishing to see her soon. She paced the clinic, smiling at the nurses and doctors who smiled back at her, enjoying her presence in the hospital. While making her way back to the Cafeteria, Cuddy was stopped by a female voice coming from the elevator. When Cuddy turned around she found herself face to face with Blythe House. Shocked, Cuddy's eyes widened but smiled friendly at the woman, who immediately hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Oh, Lisa! You get prettier every time I see you. How are you?" she asked. "Thank you Mrs. House. May I know why are you here?" Blythe laughed and squeezed the doctor's shoulders softly. "I'm here to see my son, of course. But now that I remember, I see that you're no more the Dean of Medicine, how come? You fought so hard to get that job" she asked interested. Cuddy sighed and nodded. "Lots of things have changed. I think your son and I have a lot of things to tell you." She said while walking past the woman, gesturing her to follow her to the Cafeteria. Blythe followed the younger woman till they reached the door, which Cuddy held open letting Mrs. House walk into the almost empty room, but stopped her. "Mrs. House, I think it's better if you let me to go him first." Cuddy pleaded her, Blythe merely nodded clearly confused by all this mystery.

Lisa walked as fast as she could towards House. "So, how did it go?" he asked seeing her shocked expression. "The meeting went perfectly fine. On the other end, I just met your mother. She's at the door right now." She informed him. House stiffened a little, his eyes widening in shock. "Why the hell is she here?" he asked in a whisper. "That's what I asked her. She wants to see you." She replied. "I think it's time to tell her everything" she concluded, glancing at the older woman who was looking around. "I guess we don't have any other solution." He said, before standing up and heading towards his mother. Rachel stared at her mother. "Mommy, you sad?" she asked. "No, baby. I'm just nervous."

Seeing her son walking towards her, Blythe smiled and immediately hugged him. "It's so nice to see you again, Greg." She said, still holding onto him. "Hi mom…" he greeted her awkwardly. He had missed his mother of course, but it wasn't the right moment for her to show up. "Dr Cuddy was so mysterious with me earlier. What's going on?" she asked puzzled. "Mom, if you promise me you will shut up and let us talk, then we're going to tell you everything." he explained to her, earning a single nod in return. House led her to their table. Upon seeing Cuddy and the two girls seated with her, Blythe gasped in surprise. "Greg…" she whispered, while sitting on the nearer chair.

"This is Rachel, I adopted her three years ago" Cuddy explained to the woman. "And this one, is Emma." House concluded. Blythe sat there, more surprised than shocked. "So, you have two daughters, Greg. And the mother is Lisa…" Mrs. House said, trying to come to term with the few information her son gave her. After nodding, he looked down at Rachel. "Rach…" the toddler looked up at her father before noticing the old woman standing few feet from her. "Hi…" she said waving her tiny hand. "Daddy, who is she?" she asked in a whisper but everyone at the table heard that, causing the adults to chuckle. "She's your grandmother…" he answered. Rachel frowned. "You silly, I already have a grandma!" she said in between giggles. "Well, grandma Cuddy is your mommy's mom. This one is your daddy's mom. Everyone gets to have two grandmothers to get more spoiled…" he said making Rachel laugh. "I get new toys and books?" she asked, eyes widening in excitement. "Of course, baby." Blythe answered. "But only if you come here and hug me" she concluded. Rachel looked at her father then at her mother trying to understand if she had to trust the old woman or not. When both her parents smiled and nodded, she slid down the couch and ran into the arms of her new grandma.

Cuddy smiled at the sight in front of her, but immediately turned around when she heard Emma starting to fuss in her stroller. "Hey... someone's a little jealous?" she said to her daughter, lifting her up. She kissed the baby's forehead before rocking her gently in her arms. Blythe watched as the baby girl cooed in her mother's arms, trying to reach for her long brown curls but Cuddy, knowing perfectly what Emma aimed to do, she tugged her hair behind her ears. Emma looked slightly disappointed by her mother's gestures and focused her deep blue eyes on the elder woman. Rachel was still sitting on her grandmother's lap, playing with her long blond hair when she spotted her sister. "Hey sis, we have a new grandma. She's our daddy's mom." she explained to her sister, who in return babbled contently and clapped her tiny little hands. House and Cuddy smiles softly, already used to Rachel's need to explain Emma whatever happened. On the other hand Blythe was mesmerized by her granddaughters' appearance and bond. "Can I hold her?" she asked nervously. Cuddy smiled and, after House took Rachel from Blythe's lap, handed her the baby. The little girl immediately tried to take a hold of her grandma's hair when the elder woman leaned down to kiss her forehead; but luckily her grandma's movements were quick enough not to let it happen.

"She has your eyes, Greg." she commented after a while. "I guess you two need to explain everything from the beginning..." she started and looked at House and Cuddy who nodded and started telling their story.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

"That is a very interesting story, my dear... and I'm so happy that you two finally are together. I've always thought, you Lisa were the perfect woman for my son." Lisa blushed, while House rolled his eyes. "Greg, don't roll your eyes at me, I'm your mother." she scolded him. House apologized briefly, much to Cuddy's surprise. "So, Lisa... you just moved back to Princeton." Cuddy nodded. "I'm still on maternity leave but I'll soon come back to work here; not as the Dean though. When we met in the hallway, I was just done talking to Dr Smith, the man who's now head of the hospital, and he offered me a job." she informed both House and Blythe. "Endocrinology, with Bennett?" he asked. "Yes, I'll work in the mornings till Emma is at least one, so that I can spend time with both Rachel and Emma." she concluded. "Where are you leaving the girls in the morning?" Blythe asked. "Marina's the nanny I hired for Rachel. She's a very nice person, and very reliable. I trust her, she's very good at what she does." Blythe seemed content of her plans and nodded, smiling.

"I won't bother you anymore, I have a plane to catch tonight..." she said, standing up. "You're leaving tonight?" House asked. "Yes, Greg. I don't want to bother you. I still have a couple hours before going to the airport, I'll use a nice walk in the park." she said with a smile. "Mrs. House, why don't you leave tomorrow? I'd love to have dinner with you tonight." Cuddy offered. "Yes, mom. You've been here for only a couple hours. Stay for dinner at least." House repeated. Blythe smiled happily. "I'll stay if you make sure that adorable Oncologist comes too." she said. Cuddy laughed. "Wilson's in love with you, mom. I'm sure he'd dump his girlfriend and come running to you as soon as he sees you." House said with a smile. Blythe laughed, her smile was so contagious than even House laughed.

"Oh Greg, it's so good to see you happy and I have to thank Lisa and those beautiful little girls for this." his mother said out of the blue. House just nodded, while Cuddy scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I guess it's time we go. Mrs. House would you come with us to the park?" Cuddy asked the elder woman. Blythe nodded and smiled. After saying their good-byes, House stopped Cuddy before she could reach the door. "Be careful, she'll try to convince you that we _must_ get married to be a happy family..." he said. Cuddy chuckled and pressed her lips to his. "Don't worry, I know how to handle her. You don't realize how much you two look alike." she said before making her way out of the hospital, swinging her hips for his, and his only, pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm almost done with the next two chapters :) So, review and you'll get an update soon!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Here we are with another chapter! Thanks for the feedback you've been giving me and my stories. I have a couple more things planned for this one so, fasten your seat belts and wait for more... This is my usual fluffy chapter where Blythe and Mother-of-the-year (aka Mamma Cuddy) finally meet :D Enjoy, leave a review please :)

Note: House isn't living at Cuddy's; though, he spends most of the nights there. And both House and Cuddy haven't say _those three words_ yet (after the break up, I mean).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Nobody's perfect, it ain't easy, trust me I've given up your heart  
>Nobody's perfect, it ain't easy, trust me I've given up your heart...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Greg, it's so good to see you happy and I have to thank Lisa and those beautiful little girls for this." his mother said out of the blue. House just nodded, while Cuddy scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I guess it's time we go. Mrs. House would you come with us to the park?" Cuddy asked the elder woman. Blythe nodded and smiled. After saying their good-byes, House stopped Cuddy before she could reach the door. "Be careful, she'll try to convince you that we must get married to be a happy family..." he said. Cuddy chuckled and pressed her lips to his. "Don't worry, I know how to handle her. You don't realize how much you two look alike." she said before making her way out of the hospital, swinging her hips for his, and his only, pleasure.<em>

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Blythe had a great time with her granddaughters and her, she wished, soon to be daughter-in-law. Knowing her son, though, it was hard for her to think he'll ever get married but she was sure Lisa would never leave him, nor Greg would have the guts to leave his family after all they had been through. Blythe was genuinely happy about her son's new life: Lisa was such a beautiful woman, so strong and ambitious but also motherly and lovely; and those two girls were two little angels, Rachel was the smartest and most adorable toddler she had ever seen and Emma was such a beautiful baby, always looking around herself trying to discover new things.<p>

They were heading home from the park. Blythe, after having offered to help Lisa with the groceries and then with dinner, was driving with them, holding Emma in her arms and playing with the soft blonde curls which were starting to grow. Upon seeing the woman's actions, Lisa smiled. "The first time the nurse showed me Emma, I couldn't believe she was my daughter: her head was covered in blonde hair." Blythe laughed. "Greg was a lovely kid. You wouldn't believe if I showed you his photos: he had those chubby cheeks and blond curly hair. He looked like a little angel. Then he hit puberty and he grew brown hair and got skinny." she said laughing. Lisa gave a wholehearted laugh herself, tears escaping her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked. Mrs House confirmed with a nod. Cuddy shook her head in disbelief but kept laughing till they got closer to her house.

A car was parked in her driveway and upon recognizing it, Cuddy groaned. "God no!" she whispered. Blythe looked at Cuddy puzzled. "What's wrong dear?" she asked concerned. "My mother's here." she replied. "Well, I don't see what's the problem." the older woman said trying to calm Lisa down. "No, Mrs House, you don't know my mother." Cuddy said sighing one more time. "First of all, I've been repeating you the whole afternoon to calm me Blythe. Secondly, why is that bad? I think she would love to have dinner with all of us tonight." she said with a smile. Cuddy stared at the woman, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright, but as soon as she parked the car and put a foot on the street, she began to regret having stopped the car and instead of driving miles away.

Unbuckling both Emma and Rachel, Cuddy made her way towards her porch with Blythe by her side, carrying the baby's stroller. Arlene was still seated in her car, obviously waiting for her daughter to arrive home. When she saw her walking up the driveway, Arlene got out the car and smiled upon seeing Rachel's eyes widening in excitement at the sight of her grandmother. "Grandmaaaaaaa!" she shouted while running towards the woman with her hands up in the air. "Hey Rachel. How is my baby doing?" she asked kissing the toddler on the cheek. "I is good grandma. Daddy told me I has a new grandma." she said, pointing towards Blythe. "She's my daddy's mommy, just like you are my mommy's mommy." she concluded, kissing her grandma on the cheek in return.

"Mom, this is Blythe House. Blythe, this is my mother, Arlene." Cuddy interrupted her daughter. The two blonde women shook hands and smiled at each other. "So, where were you?" Arlene asked. "We went to the park." Blythe answered. "We are going to have a big dinner with Dr Wilson and his girlfriend. Would you like to join us?" she asked truly excited at the idea. Arlene smiled at the woman and after glancing at her daughter, she accepted the invitation. Cuddy led both women toward the house, opening the door for them, not completely ready for an evening with both House's and her own mother.

After putting Emma down for a nap Cuddy sat on one of the armchair in the living room, where Blythe and Arlene were happily talking about their granddaughters. Seeing her mother so happy, made Cuddy smile. For once in her life, her mother had accepted her choices. She had been happy to know that Lisa was coming back to Princeton and Cuddy knew it was because her mother wanted to be as close as possible to her granddaughters. Mrs. Cuddy had become rather attached to House too: they kept bickering, sharing mean comments to each other but sometimes they let their nice side come out and they could have a civil conversation. Cuddy's mind was far away, lost in thoughts when Arlene snapped her fingers in front of her daughter, trying to make her focus back on the conversation. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked. "I said we should start cooking." Arlene repeated. Cuddy glanced at the clock and stood up, followed by both women.

* * *

><p>They had spent two hours in the kitchen when House arrived, tossing his backpack in a corner. He made his way into the kitchen and froze. He didn't notice Arlene's car in the driveway and seeing her in Cuddy's kitchen was a shock. "Here you are..." Blythe said with a smile, walking towards his son with a spoon full of sauce. "Tell me if it's spicy enough..." she asked. House took the spoonful of sauce and nodded his approval. He then moved to the fridge to get some cool water, he turned around just in time to face Arlene. He gasped, taking a step back pretending to be scared. "Oh my god! The Lochness Monster!" he shouted. Arlene smacked him, followed immediately by Blythe, who frowned in disgust when her son drank milk directly from the cartoon. "Greg, manners!" she scolded him.<p>

"Where's Cuddy?" he asked. "Cuddy? You still call her Cuddy?" his mother asked. Arlene sighed and nodded. "That's what I keep telling him. My daughter does the same. They call each other by their last name." she commented. House rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you about rolling your eyes, huh?" Blythe told him one more time. House sighed, rolling his eyes one more time. "You two are mean to me!" he said in a mocking tone before leaving the kitchen. Both mothers shrugged and kept mixing, stirring, baking and chopping.

He walked down the hallway towards Rachel's room. Finding it empty, he entered Cuddy's bedroom and smiled upon seeing a very asleep Rachel on the master bed, hugging her stuffed duck and using it as a pillow. He then moved to the bathroom where Lisa was carefully easing Emma into the little tub she had bought years before for her other daughter. Emma whimpered when her tiny feet met the water, but when she realized that the feeling was actually nice she started kicking her legs, splashing water all around her, completely soaking Cuddy's T-shirt. Her mother laughed and with a washcloth, she started washing the little girl, who seemed very interested in this activity. House cleared his throat and walked closer to her lover, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Hi..." he greeted her. Cuddy leaned into his touch and smiled. "I could help, you know." he offered. Cuddy's smile grew bigger and after kissing him on the cheek, she took a step away from the kicking baby, letting House do all the work.

His hands immediately reached for the baby's tiny waist and after settling her in a sitting position, he started messing her hair, creating a crest. Emma babbled contently, enjoying her father's gentle touch. Cuddy laughed and after grabbing her Blackberry, she snapped a photo of the new baby's hairstyle. "Such a bad ass, like your dad!" she commented, before tickling Emma's belly with her fingers. The baby smiled a toothless smile while trying to wriggle to escape the tickling sensation; but in the end she ended up sneezing, her little hands splashing water in the meanwhile, leaving a speechless and disgusted House. He was completely soaked. Cuddy tried to hold a smile, but in the end she laughed out loud, pointing to his trousers. "It looks like you peed in your pants!" she commented still laughing. Rachel, awaken by her parents' voices, entered the bathroom. "Hi, daddy!" she said with a big smile, before tugging at his jeans to be hugged. "Sorry, Rach... Emma wanted me to take a bath with her." he said pointing at his clothes. Rachel giggled and went to her mother, who in return lifted her up and hugged her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I have got this covered. You can go in the living room and spent some time with Rachel." he offered. Cuddy nodded and smiled. "Her clothes are in the small closet in Rachel's room, the diapers are..." House interrupted her with a loud "shh". "For Pete's sake Cuddy, I know." he replied, before walking her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

He then looked back at Emma, who he had left in the mini-tub, and grinned. "Just you and me kiddo..." he said with a funny tone, making the baby babbling contently and clapping her little hands. He scooted her up and kissed her cheek: Emma immediately smacked her little hands on his cheeks before stroking her dad's scruff. "Let's get you ready for the women, shall we?" he asked. He was feeling like a complete moron; he had always joked and make fun of Cuddy's baby talk but then he was doing the same. After making sure the diaper was perfectly set, he sat Emma in her crib and quickly went into the living room to get his backpack. "Is everything okay?" Cuddy asked. House nodded. "I need to change clothes. Emma drowned me in water." he said before walking back to the bedroom where Emma was starting to doze off. "Come on baby girl, it's not time to go to sleep. We need to show mommy your new outfit." he said before grinning devilishly.

Five minutes later, House made his way into the living room holding a very squirming Emma. "Come one Emma, five minutes ago you were half asleep, now you're hyper!" he said staring in the kid's blue eyes. Lisa stood up from the couch and came closer to her younger daughter with the aim to soothe her. "How adorable is she. Arlene, look at her tiny onesie." Blythe commented. Lisa took a better look at the baby and smiled. "House, that is so cute. Thank you" she said upon reading "Momma's girl" on the baby's dress. "Don't thank me, but Wilson. He dragged me to the store yesterday and forced me to buy this." he commented slightly embarrassed. "How come I don't believe a word of what you have just said" she said, before kissing him softly on the lips. "Could you stay here with Emma and Rachel while I help in the kitchen?" Cuddy asked him. House nodded, but as soon as he sat on the couch, Cuddy came back from the kitchen. "They threw me out. Your mother said we have to spend more time together doing family things." she said before plopping on the couch next to her man. "That's good because I wanted to talk to you." he said looking deadly serious. Cuddy scooted closer to him, taking Emma from him and laying the baby on her lap.

"You've been together for a month and now that you're back I've been spending" he started but Cuddy stopped him. "I want you to move in with me." she said. "Okay..." he said. "I mean, if you want to." she continued. House simply nodded, his eyes on their daughter. "I think it's the right thing to do, not only because of the girls, but for _us_." he said. Cuddy couldn't help but smile, she leaned closer to him and kissed him fully on the lips, enjoying the tenderness of their mouths' contact. "I love you", she said for the first time in months. He smiled softly and kissed her one more time before whispering those three words into her ear. Cuddy's smile widened upon hearing him confess his love towards her; the feeling was so overwhelming that she almost started crying.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, dinner was ready and the table was set. Rachel was happily singing some cartoon's theme song while coloring one of the books Blythe had bought her. Emma was being fed by an ecstatic Blythe, who kept giggling once in a while. House, much to Arlene and Lisa's pressure was helping with dinner, surprising his own mother with his ability.<p>

Wilson and Ines arrived moments later. Blythe immediately dragged the Oncologist into a bear hug and then shook Dr Emerald's hand before giving her a quick hug. Arlene came from the kitchen, holding Emma, who upon recognizing the couple started babbling and cooing contently. "Uncle Jimmy!" Rachel squeaked running towards him. Wilson immediately lifted her up, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the toddler. She then moved to "Auntie Ines" and gave the woman a kiss too.

Dinner went smoothly much to Cuddy and House's surprise, probably because Arlene had kept her comments to a minimum and she was enjoying a nice conversation with Mrs House. While Cuddy put Emma to sleep, everyone helped in the kitchen except for House. His phone went off and he had been on the phone since then talking to his team. A couple minutes later he emerged from the living room and joined the others in the kitchen. "I have to go to the hospital. I have a new patient." he said. Cuddy came from the bed room and sighed annoyed. "The hospital called me. You need to get there as soon as you can." she said. "Yeah, I know. I just got off the phone with Foreman." Blythe stood up and walked towards her son. "I think I should go too. I'll call a cab and..." she started but Cuddy cut her off. "Mrs House, you could stay here and sleep in the guest room. There's no need to pay for a hotel" she said offering the older woman a small smile. "I don't want to bother you, dear." Blythe said. "Mom, I wouldn't say no to Lisa. She could get become very aggressive." House said with a smirk. Blythe shook her head and laughed. "I insist" Cuddy repeated. "Told you she would get aggressive!" House said before limping towards Rachel to receive a good night kiss.

"Mom you'll stay here. I'll take you to the airport after breakfast, if I'm not here Cuddy will. Deal with it, you're not leaving right now." he concluded before giving Cuddy a kiss and leaving the house. "And then I am the aggressive one!" Cuddy joked. Everyone laughed. "So, Lisa. Have you asked him?" Ines started the conversation. "Asked what?" Arlene and Wilson both said. "House and I are moving in together." Cuddy said. Blythe shook her head confused. "I thought you two were already living together." she said. Arlene chuckled. "They're a weird couple., but they love each other." Arlene said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Grandmas, I wants to go to bed." Rachel said, yawning. "I thinks it's time for us to go" Wilson said, standing up and offering in a gentlemanly way his hand to Ines. When both Arlene and Blythe walked Rachel to her bedroom, Cuddy lead her two friends to the door. "Thanks Lisa, for everything. Tonight was really nice." Emerald said. "Yeah, I'm surprised my mother didn't make any rude comment like her usual self." Cuddy pointed out, sighing in relief. "Yeah, House would have had sedated her again." Wilson joked. After saying their good nights, Cuddy slowly walked towards Rachel's room. Her mother and House's were telling the toddler a story, a very weird and twisted story. "Your daddy had this real big boo-boo and your mommy was his doctor; and to try to save his life she had to cut a tiny little part of his leg." Rachel's eyes widened. "Daddy walks funny" she said frowning a little. "Yes, baby, he does." Arlene confirmed with a small sad smile. "When he feels pain, he gets cranky, doesn't he?" Arlene asked receiving a nod from Rachel. "But you have to know that you and Emma make your daddy very happy." Arlene concluded. Blythe smiled at the toddler, whose smiled widened. "And mommy?" she asked. "Mommy makes your daddy very happy too." Blythe said. "That's cus daddy loves mommy." the little girl said. Both women nodded and Cuddy finally entered the room. "And mommy and daddy both love you." she said before hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead.

After Rachel was finally asleep the three women exited the room: Arlene decided to finally leave and let her daughter relax, while Blythe helped Cuddy set the guestroom. When they were done, Blythe sat on the bed and stared at Lisa, who was arranging a couple towels in the bathroom. "I can tell you love my son very much." she said. Cuddy looked up at her and smiled. "And I can assure you he loves you more than everything else. The way he looks at you and at the girls, it makes me feel good and safe, because I know he's truly happy." she said, Cuddy sat next to her and smiled. "I was stupid to leave him in the first place." she said. "No, you were not. You both needed some time. Of course he needed help, not necessarily yours, but... what's important is that you are now back together and have a wonderful family." Mrs House said embracing Lisa in a warm hug. "Of course, I'm not forcing you to get married, but... that would make me happy." she concluded causing Cuddy to chuckle. "I don't think a wedding is a matter of life and death" Cuddy said. "But I wouldn't say no if he ever asked..." she admitted before Blythe hugged her one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Some drama coming soon... ask partypantscuddy or Sheis1963 xD<strong>

**Leave a review :) pweeeease! ****


	13. Chapter 13

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

This one was supposed to be the first chapter of a new fic I had planned to write, but then I decided that the plot I had imagined was too much AU for my likings. So I modified it to fit into this story. Hope you like the drama I'm putting in this chapter and in the following one/ones. Thanks for all the reviews, comments and subscriptions :)

Thanks to_ partypantscuddy_ for beta-ing this! **Don't hate me because of the drama at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_I dare you to let me be all, the one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove up I'm the one who can<br>Walk them miles..._

* * *

><p>"<em>I can tell you love my son very much." she said. Cuddy looked up at her and smiled. "And I can assure you he loves you more than everything else. The way he looks at you and at the girls, it makes me feel good and safe, because I know he's truly happy." she said, Cuddy sat next to her and smiled. "I was stupid to leave him in the first place." she said. "No, you were not. You both needed some time. Of course he needed help, not necessarily yours, but... what's important is that you are now back together and have a wonderful family." Mrs House said embracing Lisa in a warm hug. "Of course, I'm not forcing you to get married, but... that would make me happy." she concluded causing Cuddy to chuckle. "I don't think a wedding is a matter of life and death" Cuddy said. "But I wouldn't say no if he ever asked..." she admitted before Blythe hugged her one more time.<em>

* * *

><p>It was 6 in the morning when the alarm clock started beeping that terrible sound, echoing against the four thin walls of Cuddy's bedroom and waking up whoever was in the room. A thin arm sneaked out from the sheets and tried to stop the infernal noise, pushing the button hard and letting the clock fall to the floor with a loud thump. After few seconds, silence was back in the room, until the soft noise of the light pink covers filled the air. Another arm made its way through the sheets and, slowly, tried to reach the woman's body. The manly arm sneaked around her waist, resting the hand on her hips, caressing the smooth skin of hers. Cuddy smiled, interpreting his gesture as a childish and possessive one, and kept her eyes closed, trying to steady her breathing.<p>

"It's 6am". His voice was rough and sleepy. His brain was still half in La La Land and he surely had no intention on leaving the comfy bed any time soon. Cuddy was doing her best not to fall into his trick; but she was failing. Hearing his words, her body immediately got on fire, she simply couldn't help it. His hands were now roaming all over her body, following an imaginary journey up and down her skin. Moving from that position would have been a huge mistake and would have needed an epic strength too, so she decided to fully enjoy his touch till she could bear with it. She sighed, already knowing she wouldn't have the opportunity to leave the room soon.

"You're tickling me…" she said giggling. "Stay here a little more" he demanded, nuzzling his nose in between her neck and shoulder. "I want to do some yoga before Emma wakes up." she informed. His hand started moving up her ivory skin without waiting for her approval. Cuddy shivered slightly and snuggled even closer to his body aching for more contact. She could feel his hot breath tickling her neck and his erection pressing against her ass.

"You have 2 more hours left to do yoga, feed the kid and get ready". Cuddy suppressed a moan, while her back was experiencing the umpteenth shivering sensation; she could already taste his essence filing her nostrils. House kept his eyes closed while exploring her body, he was used to her sensitive skin and he knew what she liked and disliked. House held her close, pressing his hips against her back and licking her neck savoring her sweet perfume. His body was aching for her hands to touch him but it could wait a little more. Now she was at his mercy and he wouldn't let the opportunity slip away so easily. He kept his lips on her neck, nibbling and biting softly on her skin, stopping on the spots he only knew; those places where she was so sensitive, she would cry and beg him for more. Her hand joined his on the valley of her breasts and guided it south, dangerously slow. She arched her back while their intertwined hands caressed her left breast, slowly tracing her plain abdomen till they reached the lacy waistband of her underwear. Cuddy's hand didn't stop and guided him till he felt her wetness on his fingertips. Her hand never abandoned his, while he played with her wet folds.

In that moment, they both knew they wouldn't be leaving the bed any time soon.

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy, ex Dean of Medicine, was considered by the whole hospital staff the most punctual person in the whole planet. They could count on one hand all the times their ex boss, now colleague, gave herself the luxury of coming into work late, even if only for few minutes. That morning, though, was one of those rare cases in which the stylishly dressed doctor entered the hospital late.<p>

After spending the whole morning in the clinic, it was nearly 2 in the afternoon when Cuddy finally made her way into her office again. She had lunch with Dr Smith, who informed her about his plans to leave for a week to go to a Medical Conference in Atlanta, and much to Cuddy's pleasure he offered the woman to be his substitute during his absence. Cuddy had willingly accepted, her smile widening at the remote possibility to get her dream-job back in the future.

When she spotted the small sofa on her right, she practically let herself fall on the cushions and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves. Her head was throbbing and the world seemed to run wild without control. She felt like she had been on a roller coaster for too long and now she was paying for it. She thought choosing heels wasn't that good of a choice and she dropped them on the floor, and laid there on the sofa for a while until someone knocked on the door. Sitting up a little straighter, she glanced up in time to see Wilson standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face. "Lisa, are you okay?" he asked concerned. "You're a little pale."

"Apparently no." she confessed while closing her eyes one more time. "I feel like crap right now. My head is killing me and it looks like the word's spinning too fast for my liking today." Wilson sat down next to her and, apprehensively, put a hand and felt her forehead to feel her temperature. "No fever though." He stated. Cuddy sighed and went to lay her head on her friend's shoulder before stopping abruptly and standing up. She quickly run towards her desk, to empty her stomach into the basket. After twenty seconds, Wilson followed his friend, he cleared his throat then spoke. "Lisa… ehm… when was…the… last time… you… had your period?" he asked blushing. He was a doctor for Pete's sake, but asking one of his best friends something like this, always made him feel slightly embarrassed.

Cuddy's eyes widened at the Oncologist's question, while she rapidly got closer to the basket where she vomited once again. Wilson moved next to her and tried to help her calm her breathing. "I know what you're thinking Wilson, but I'm not pregnant." she informed him matter-o-factly. "How can you be so sure?" he asked interested, rising an eyebrow. "I simply know it." she snapped receiving a death glare from her friend. "Two weeks ago my period was late and I did a pregnancy test. I'm not pregnant and I have no idea why I'm feeling like this right now. Must be something I ate or a stomach bug." she confessed. "You really thought you were pregnant?" he asked curious. "Yes, I did, but I'm not. And please, do me a huge favor and don't tell House." she ordered. "I won't tell him a single thing. This conversation never happened" he said giving her a reassuring smile. "Keep your mouth shut for whatever reason and everything will be okay. If I happen to know you told him something, you'll die. And yes, you should be scared Wilson." she said with an evil grin.

"You feeling any better? Want me to visit you like the real doctor I am?" he smiled. "Prescribe you something for the vomiting?" he added. "No, Wilson. It's okay, don't worry" she reassured him. "Are you sure? I think it's better for you to go home and get some rest. Go home, take the day off, let Marina stay to watch Rachel and Emma though." he suggested. "I'll probably do as you said. I doubt I could work like this." she said. Wilson tried to help her get up, but as soon as she was on her feet, her legs gave up and she fell, leaning on the Oncologist's body. "Maybe it's better if I'm the one taking you home, huh?" he offered, holding her up. "Thanks Wilson", she thanked with a shy smile. "Let me grab the keys and wallet. I'll be right back."

After helping her sit on the chair, Wilson exited the office, Cuddy shifted her body on the chair trying to take a comfortable position. She called Smith informing him about her problem, the man immediately shoved all his worry through the phone and assured her Dr Bennett will check her patients. She glanced at the computer and decided to turn it off without checking if there were new emails. She was about to make a new phone call when House entered her office without knocking. "Hi honey buns... Are you okay?"

"No, I think I'm coming down with the flu. I'm going home now, Wilson offered to drive me home." she said. "Okay, I get we're not going out for dinner tonight. And for dinner I mean sex." he joked. "I don't know if I'll feel like..." she replied with a sad smile. "No biggie. It's Friday and there's a special Monster Truck Rally." he said, while sitting on the desk. "Maybe we can see if Marina can stay tomorrow night and we can go out, huh?" she smiled at him. He nodded. Cuddy chuckled and stood up to kiss him, but ended up falling against his chest. "Sorry, a little dizzy." Wilson walked in right then, he immediately run over to Cuddy and helped House to steady her on her feet. "Sorry Lisa, I have an emergency but Smith is heading that way. He offered you give you a lift." he informed her. "At least he won't hit on you" House commented."Take an aspirin, get some sleep. I'll come by to check if you're still alive when I'm done with my patient." House informed her. Cuddy nodded and stared at him for a while, smiling shyly.

She appreciated so much those rare moment when House showed how much he really cares for her well-being. She remembered when she cut her index finger while cooking; he immediately ran to her and held her hand under the sink, till the bleeding stopped. His eyes never left the little but deep cut like he was trying to stop the blood from escaping her body using telekinesis or some other weird methods an old man taught him when he was young. "I'll be fine." she said, trying to sound perfectly fine. "Wonder-boy, keep an eye on my woman while you walk her down to Smith. But don't stare at her ass nor at Patty and Selma or I swear Tiny Little Jimmy will never see the light of the day again.", he scolded Wilson, before pecking Cuddy's lips and leaving them alone. Cuddy sighed and thanks to Wilson's help, she reached the Dean's car without falling on her feet.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Lisa?" Smith asked concerned. "Yes, I am. It's just the flu." she smiled at him. Smith smiled back at her before focusing back on the traffic. "So how is work?" he asked. "It's great, actually. I missed dealing with patients; I feel more... human." she said, with a smile. Smith chuckled. "I miss that. And I also miss having a social life." he said laughing. "Lisa?" he called her when she didn't reply. He turned around and saw her laying motionless on the passenger seat, head resting against the window. "Lisa?" he called her again, shaking her by the shoulder. She didn't wake up. Smith immediately tried to drive the car near the sidewalk to check on Lisa. He didn't notice the big truck coming their way. Last thing he knew, the truck hit his side of the car. Lights, blood, someone screaming before everything faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! Chapter 14 coming soon :) Check out my new one-shot (Mothers and Thongs, and Horny Rive which will be up tomorrow)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Got yah, huh? I'll answer to your questions: No, Cuddy's not pregnant. Yes, she is still alive. No, she's not in a coma. Yes, I am awesome *sarcasm*. I'm sorry /not really/ for leaving you hanging, but I am a good girl and I did my best to update as soon as possible. A big thank you to _partypantscuddy_ for editing this :)

**Note:** if you want to read some smut from me ( *snorts* like I haven't written any smut lately in my one-shots) you should give a read to the 20th chapter of _lenasti16_'s fic! I wrote the fabulously passionate love making scene... Okay, now I'm done with the self praising comments about how incredibly good I am *sarcasm*. Also, check out my two new smutty one-shots and my new multi-chapter fic _"Come on Life"_ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time  
>At the mention of my name, will I ever love<br>How it feels to hold you close  
>And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you okay, Lisa?" Smith asked concerned. <em>

"_Yes, I am. It's just the flu." she smiled at him. Smith smiled back at her before focusing back on the traffic. "So how is work?" he asked. _

"_It's great, actually. I missed dealing with patients; I feel more... human." she said, with a smile. Smith chuckled. _

"_I miss that. And I also miss having a social life." he said laughing. _

"_Lisa?" he called her when she didn't reply. He turned around and saw her laying motionless on the passenger seat, head resting against the window. _

"_Lisa?" he called her again, shaking her by the shoulder. She didn't wake up. Smith immediately tried to drive the car near the sidewalk to check on Lisa. He didn't notice the big truck coming their way. Last thing he knew, the truck hit his side of the car. _Lights, blood, someone screaming before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes, the sun light blasting from the windows of an hospital room. She groaned in pain, immediately closing her eyes to protect her retinas from such a strong illumination. She heard someone pacing the room and the noise of the curtains being closed. She reopened her eyes in the dim light. She tried to move her arms but failed, pain traveling from her nerves to her brain. She glanced down: her right arm was in a cast; the other one was positioned under House's chin. She smiled, but regretted the movement when she felt something warm on her cheek. She tried to slide her hand from under his sleeping form and after a couple tries, she was finally able to touch her cheek. A cut started from her forehead and went down to her cheek; she could feel the stitches under her fingertips and a single drop of blood escaping from the still fresh cut.<p>

She must have had moved or groaned loudly, because House woke up. He immediately reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. She cried till she lost track of time and House stood by her side all along, holding her hand in between his fingers, stroking the palm with his thumb. She cried herself to sleep, lulled by a low dosage of morphine.

* * *

><p>She laid on her hospital bed, eyes closed, ears focused on listening in on the muffles voices coming from two people standing at the end of the bed. She heard the the door opening and closing, and then another person walking closer to her bed. This time a female voice started talking, she recognize for one of the ICU nurses'. She heard her sniffling, and thought that she was probably trying her best not to cry. A couple minutes later, she felt someone coming closer to her, sitting on the bed and stroking her cheek softly. Cuddy opened her eyes and tears escaped from them.<p>

"He saved you" House told her. She felt the analgesic lulling her back to sleep, claiming her mind once again before she had the opportunity to speak.

* * *

><p>Cuddy woke up again a couple hours later. She was feeling a little groggy and sore, the morphine having now wore off almost completely. House was sitting on the nearer couch, playing his Game-boy. She coughed a little, trying to clear her throat, which captured House's attention. He soon stepped next to her, helped her to stand up and handed her a glass of water. The cold liquid freshened her dry mouth, then it slid down her throat, making her stomach churn a little. Her inquisitive eyes were roaming on her form, checking every single medication that had been done while she was sleeping.<p>

"Your left side is almost untouched. Your right arm is fractured in two different points, luckily you didn't need to go under surgery, and two broken ribs. We did a MRI to rule out any concussion or swelling in your cranium. Nothing to worry about." House told her patiently. She closed her eyes one more time. Her right side felt sore, but her left reported any mayor damage.

"Smith?" she asked in a whisper.

"He shielded you from the crash: the truck hit the car on the driver's side. " he informed her. When she kept staring at him, he continued.

"You fainted in the car, he tried to wake you up but the truck hit the car soon after. Paramedics found him draped over your body, protecting you from the crash." he informed her, his eyes never leaving hers. She started crying, knowing what House was going to tell her next.

"Chase did the surgery. Smith's heart stopped twice and the third time, they weren't able to re-stabilize him." he concluded, before leaning onto her and kissing her forehead. Her free hand embraced him right away, keeping him down, crying in his shoulder. Mindful of her injuries, she moved to her right side, creating some space on her left in order for House to lay next to her. He instantly accomplished and laid next to her. His sat up on her bed, resting his back on the cushions; her head rested on his chest where his hands could play with her hair. She soon fell asleep in his arms, his fingers tangled in her dark curls.

* * *

><p>She woke up hours later, her head resting on a couple pillows House had probably set. She was lulled into consciousness by the soft day light coming through the glass walls of the room, despite that the curtains were covering great part of them. She heard someone walking closer to her bed, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead. She immediately opened her eyes, recognizing her mother's perfume.<p>

"Hey Lise..." Arlene whispered softly. Lisa smiled at her mother before groaning in pain as she tried to settle into a better position.

"Slow down, miss! No need to inflict yourself any more pain." her mother commented.

"Can I have some water?" she asked. Arlene gave her a glass of water and sat next to her on the bed.

"You almost killed me, you know. After Greg told me about your accident, my blood pressure skyrocketed; they had me under control for the last couple hours." she informed her.

"Are you okay now?" Cuddy asked truly concerned, knowing about her mother's cardiac problems.

"Yes, you won't get rid of me that easily." she said with a small smile. Cuddy stiffened a laugh, knowing that if she laughed she would end up crying for the pain, and the last thing she wanted was to be sedated again.

"Where's House?" she asked.

"He went to the cafeteria with the girls. I'll help with the girls till you're discharged..." she informed her daughter.

"Mom, you can't do that. I mean, you could handle Rachel or Emma one at a time. Having both girls will drive you crazy." she said, trying to convince her mother that was indeed a bad idea.

"Don't start with that! Greg has already talked to your nanny and she was very willing to help me." she said. Cuddy's stomach growled, causing Arlene to stare at her dumbfounded.

"You used to own this place an they now that you're here as a patient, they won't even feed you?" she snapped.

"Mom, I've been under morphine since I have been in this room. I haven't done anything but sleep. What time is it, anyway?" the younger woman asked.

"It's 8:30 PM" she replied.

"Could you tell House to bring me something from the Cafeteria on his way back?" she asked.

"I'll tell him. I should go home and put the girls down to sleep" she excused herself, before kissing her daughter once again.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later House walked into the door holding a tray full of food.<p>

"Hey..." she said.

"Hey..."

"I brought you your usual salad: lettuce, avocado, carrots and tomatoes. Asian dressing on the side. And chocolate mousse. Now I expect you to say I big, fat thank you, because I almost tripped thrice!" he pointed out. Cuddy's smile widened.

"Thank you" she said. "Come here." she continued, patting the bed with her cast free hand. He sat there and pecked her lips.

"That charming persona of your mother, told me, well, she almost shouted it through the hall that we need to lay down on the rough sex for a while." he said. "Little Greg and I are scarred for life now." he pouted. Cuddy kissed his pouting lips softly and chuckled.

"I don't think my mother said that." she commented.

"Oh, believe it Cuddy. She actually did say that!" Wilson entered the room with a smile, which was immediately replaced by a sad and disgusted expression. "I don't think I'll have sex for the next couple days." he concluded laughing. "How are you?"

"Still sore, my head's pounding..." she said, before being interrupted by House.

"Your head?" he asked concerned.

"House, don't worry, it's the effect of the morphine wearing off. You told me you checked for any sign of trauma and found anything. I am fine, just need to relax a little more and wait till a nurse comes in to give me some pain medication." she shut him off.

"Okay..." he said. Wilson stared at their interaction and smiled: he wasn't used to see his best friend getting all worried and concerned about another human being.

"I just came to check on you. I'm heading home now. Ines is waiting for me..." he said before leaving. "Good night."

"Good night, James" Lisa said before turning around to face House.

"Thanks again for dinner." she thanked him once again.

"One of the privileges you get from being my girlfriend." he replied with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Once they finished their dinner, House moved the tray onto Cuddy's bedside table.<p>

"You should get some rest, House." she said, stroking his cheek with her left hand. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and trying not to yawn in front of her. The stress of the day had wore him off completely, but he was going to try all his best not to fall asleep before she did.

"Nah..." was his reply. "I'll stay here for the night; I'll have someone bring a couch or something. And I talked to Peterson, he's okay with you leaving tomorrow before noon." he said.

Cuddy merely nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you..."she repeated for the umpteenth time. She patted the side of her bed, inviting him to join her in the meanwhile. He gladly accepted and for the second time that day, Cuddy fell asleep lulled by his steady breathing.

* * *

><p>It was noon and Cuddy was trying her best to put her clothes on by herself, but she was failing miserably. As stubborn as she was, she almost fell a couple times and when a wave of dizziness hit her, she tried to steady herself. Luckily Wilson opened the door in that very moment, and hurried towards her.<p>

"For the love of God, Lisa! Stop being so stubborn and get someone to help you." he scolded her, helping her to sit on the bed.

"I'm not a baby. I can dress myself." she replied coldly.

"No you can't. You have a broken arm and I don't even remember how many ribs. Stay put and let a nurse help you." his reply was even more harsh than Cuddy's.

She stood there, a tear traveling down cheeks as she nodded. Wilson exited the room and soon after a nurse came inside and helped Cuddy get into her clothes.

* * *

><p>She was sad, extremely sad. She felt useless, as nobody in the world needed her. She was crying while laying on her bed. The painkiller having wore off were making her even more susceptible to the fact that she was I pain and she couldn't even hold her daughters in her arms. House walked into the room, bringing a glass of water and pills.<p>

"I bought you your pills." he informed her. She shifted in her bed and tried to sit up but the pain in her ribs was making it impossible. He sat the two items he was holding, down onto the bedside table, and helped her. "You've been crying."

"Thanks a lot for stating the obvious." she snapped. He sat closer to her and held out his arms towards her. She immediately snuggled into his chest, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his body.

"I'm sorry..." she said. "I just... I can't even hold Emma nor Rachel. I feel so useless." she confessed, her tears slowly wetting his T-shirt. He stroked her back and kissed her temple.

"You're everything but useless, Cuddy." he whispered. "And I am happy to have you and the girls in my life." he admitted. With her head still buried into his chest, he could feel her mouth stretching into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and chapter 15 will come soon!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Sorry for the wait, my muse has been to Fiji with House and was too comfy and drunk to get her ass back to me, but she came back to me for a while, just in time to write this short chapter.

I checked all the chapters this morning and realized that the time-line is a little messed up, so here's something you could use:  
>- "Bombshells" and all the crap related to the episode happened in early February;<br>- Cuddy left Princeton at the end of the month.  
>- Emma was born in early October, conceived in January.<br>- They spent Christmas separated because of the moving (Dinner at Arlene was right before Christmas) and the same goes for Cuddy's birthday.  
>- The accident happens in March.<p>

So, now that I cleared things a little, here we go with a new chapter. Thanks to_ partypantscuddy_ for beta-ing :) **Read and review guys**! It makes my day :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past  
>And simply be mine …<em>

* * *

><p><em>He sat closer to her and held out his arms towards her. She immediately snuggled into his chest, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his body. <em>

"_I'm sorry..." she said. "I just... I can't even hold Emma nor Rachel. I feel so useless." she confessed, her tears slowly wetting his T-shirt. He stroked her back and kissed her temple._

"_You're everything but useless, Cuddy." he whispered. "And I am happy to have you and the girls in my life." he admitted. With her head still buried into his chest, he could feel her mouth stretching into a smile._

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he found himself in their bedroom alone. Cuddy was nowhere to be seen and he was scared something might have happened to her. She had spent the last two days in bed, because the second day she was home she had tried to stand up and walk around alone, without anyone's help. She had ended up crying on the floor, her left arm wrapped around her abdomen as pain shot through her body. House had immediately walked back into their bedroom as fast as he could to help her, but she had refused to take his hand until she finally gave in and accepted his assistance.<p>

He glanced at the clock on her nightstand, the small screen informing him it was past 7 in the morning. He stretched a little, reached for the Ibuprofen bottle that sat on the nightstand, before putting a T-shirt on and looking for his girlfriend. After a couple minutes, he finally found her in the girls' bedroom. She was laying in Rachel's bed, her head resting on the pillow next to the toddler's, her arm resting protectively around her middle. Emma was already cooing softly in her crib, moving her arms and kicking her legs in the air, trying to catch someone's attention.

"Hey..." House whispered softly, before stroking the baby's tummy. "Your mommy sneaked out again, huh?" he commented and the baby babbled something in response with a toothless smile. "Guess she deserves some spanking for that when she's up..." he concluded, picking the baby up and sitting on the bed next to the two sleeping people. As soon as he sat down, Cuddy shifted uncomfortably and opened her eyes.

"Hi..." she said, trying to stretch a little, mindful of her injuries. She groaned in pain as she wriggled but tried to keep a straight face.

"Hi." he said while watching her sit on the bed with a now pained expression. "You better take your painkillers before sleepyhead here gets up." he told her pointing at Rachel, before standing up and extracting two pills from his Ibuprofen bottle and handing them to her. He then placed Emma in her crib, much to the baby's annoyance, and gave her the bottle of water resting on Rachel's bedside table. After downing the pills and the water, Cuddy thanked him and with her hand massaged her temples.

"From the moment I wake up I get this weird headache..." she informed him. He nodded knowingly.

"You're tired. You sleep a couple hours every night and take an hour nap every afternoon. You need to sleep more, get more rest." he stated in his doctor-tone.

"I know, I just can't..." she said. "I have lots of things to think about and..." she trailed off.

"And?" he repeated.

"I need to ask you something." she concluded, staring up at him. "But I think we should talk about it somewhere else." she said before he helped her stand up.

They walked into the kitchen where she made some coffee. After the conversation they had the night she was discharged, Cuddy had been less depressed and House had let her help him with the basic things, such as making coffee. Being left-handed was a fortune for Cuddy and having her right arm in a cast wasn't that much of a problem. She was able to make coffee perfectly and House was letting her do it, knowing she would have killed him if he had done otherwise. A couple minutes later, she had filled two mugs with coffee and handed one to him, before adding cinnamon and brown sugar to her own cup.

"So, what do you want to ask?" he began. She sat down on the stool next to him and took a sip from her mug.

"When I had surgery last year, I had my sister sign the papers to be Rachel's guardian. I know that if something happens to me, you would take care of Emma because is she's your daughter, what I'm not sure of is if you would do the same for Rachel." she said, her head down as a single tear ran down her cheeks.

"Cuddy, I..." he said but she interrupted him.

"I know she's like a daughter to you, you've told me that several times already but..."

"You need to have something to prove it... to prove that I will be there for her..." he concluded, earning a nod from the woman.

Silence was filling the room as the two of them slowly drank their coffees.

"I will adopt her" he finally said after what seemed hours. Cuddy's head snapped up, her eyes locking with his.

"Are you serious about this?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you she's like a daughter to me and I wouldn't want her to be separated from me nor from Emma for any reason. I love you, Cuddy. And I love our daughters. I know it's so not House-like but what I'm saying it's true. I will adopt her even if it means filling lots of useless paperwork, attending stupid meeting with idiots who will tell me how much my life is screwed up." he said. Cuddy was overwhelmed by his words and she found herself slowly drifting into his embrace.

* * *

><p>I know it's such a short chapter but I'm still trying to figure out something new. <strong>Please, review :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Sorry for the delay but my brain wanted me to write other stories and then I was busy doing stuff like catching up of tv shows and actually getting a social life... Thanks to_ Sydney_ for beta-ing ^^

P.S.: I wanted to write smut, but after writing so much of it I got tired...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_I dare you to let me be all, the one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove up I'm the one who can<br>Walk them miles until the air starts_

* * *

><p>"<em>I will adopt her" he finally said after what seemed hours. Cuddy's head snapped up, her eyes locking with his. <em>

"_Are you serious about this?" she asked._

"_Yes, I told you she's like a daughter to me and I wouldn't want her to be separated from me nor from Emma for any reason. I love you, Cuddy. And I love our daughters. I know it's so not House-like but what I'm saying it's true. I will adopt her even if it means filling lots of useless paperwork, attending stupid meetings with idiots who will tell me how much my life is screwed up." he said. Cuddy was overwhelmed by his words and she found herself slowly drifting into his embrace._

* * *

><p><strong>June 10th<strong>

A seven month old Emma was quietly babbling contently while sitting on her mother's lap as they waited to be escorted into an exam room. Cuddy's ribs had completely healed thanks to two months of almost complete rest; of course she had repeatedly sneaked out from their house, called a cab to visit the hospital to check if her patients were doing fine under Bennett's care. Her arm was still in a cast and much to her relief, she'd be home in a couple hours with no sign which reminded her of the awful accident. House had offered to remove the cast a couple days ago, but she wanted to be sure to follow the doctor's orders at the letter.

An hour later, Emma was still babbling nonsense words while her mother laid her in her stroller, now headed to the board office. She could finally go back to work, starting the following Monday but the board had something better for her. They had phoned her the previous night reminding her of the meeting they had settled for the following day. So, there she was, Lisa Cuddy opened the glass doors of the spacious conference room, leaving Emma with a couple of nurses. She felt weird to be in that room in front of he whole board of the hospital she used to refer as her "baby", weird not because it felt wrong to be there, but because she was wearing something casual, not one of her do me pumps, like House referred to her shoes, nor one of her tight skirts or her low cut blouses. She wasn't the she-devil of the place, the queen of the hospital, but a simple employee. The board smiled as she sat on her usual spot. She took a deep breath and the Head of Oncology smiled warmly at her while standing up.

"What happened to Dr Smith is really sad. After Dr Cuddy left, we all felt obliged to find a person who could follow this woman's steps. And Smith was great; you can all confirm that he could indeed handle Dr House and that's a lot!" he stopped, chuckling with all the other people in the room. "But now he's gone and the hospital has suffered a great loss; even if he was here for only a year, he did a really great job. So, Lisa, here comes you." he looked at her with a small. "We know you have a new member in your family and she'll need you now more than any other moment, but we also know that you can't stay away from this hospital. So, we are all happy to offer you your old job as Dean Of Medicine and Chief Administrator." Wilson concluded with a wide gentle smile. Lisa smiled and shook her head in disbelief. She knew she'd come back as Dean, she knew that after Smith's death they'd have asked her to take her old job back.

"I really am grateful for the offer and I must admit I did give a thought about it in the past few months while I was on leave. I missed being here in this room or in my old office, but I also enjoyed being a 'real' doctor under Dr Bennet." she said smiling. "I have a family now. I have two little girls who are waiting for me at home. They will be at home every night when I get home from here and... I want to be there for them whenever they need me and I know that if I accept this offer I will lose something unique." she continued, this time the board members frowned, Wilson included. "I'm not saying no, so don't frown like you're all doing!" she joked making everybody cheer a little bit. "I'll need some time to get used to it again and in order to do so I want to take it one step at a time. I can't throw myself into this job from next week..."

"We don't expect you to, Lisa." said an older woman. "We want you to have a personal life, dear. If you don't then you'll get crazy and who will be able to handle your boyfriend then?" she concluded with a joke, eliciting laugh from the crowd.

* * *

><p>"House?" Cuddy asked entering the office.<p>

"He's down doing an MRI on our latest patient." Chase told her, walking towards her, stroking Emma's cheek. "Hi..." he whispered to the baby, causing her to laugh and drool a little. Cuddy smiled as he interacted with the baby.

"Can you look after her while I look for House?" she asked.

"Of course... come here baby girl" Chase said in a child-like voice.

"You're good with her..." Cuddy said.

"That's because he's a big baby himself" commented Thirteen, who just entered the room.

"Okay, I'm going now. Give me an hour to and I'll be back. Need to check my old office and see what I need to bring back there..." Cuddy said with a smile.

"So, you're the boss again?" Thirteen asked with a polite smile.

"Yup." she nodded exiting the room and walking down the hallway with an extra swing in her hips.

She walked down to Radiology, looking for House and found him talking to Foreman and Taub. She waited for them to finish their conversation before joining them and pecking House on the lips.

"Hey, isn't this against your PDA protocol?" he asked with a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you? The boss gets to change the rules." she said, making sure no one was in the hallway before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uhm, you're my boss then, huh?" he asked, gripping her hips and stroking her from over her shirt. She nodded before kissing him softly. "I thought you brought Emma with you..."

"She's in your office with Chase and Thirteen." she informed him, leaning closer to him. House hummed in appreciation. "I was thinking... from Monday I'll be your boss again and tomorrow is your birthday, so I think we heed to celebrate." she said with a wicked smile.

"Oh..." he said, his grin widening in excitement. She took his hand in hers and guided him in the MRI room.

* * *

><p><strong>No smut, sorry. It's a short chapter but I'll try to write more before I have to go back to school on the 12th.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"**One And Only" – A sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

I'm so so so so sorry, guys! I really am! I've been so busy with school and with other stuff. Life has been hectic and I couldn't bear to see Huddy pictures, let alone write my own stories. I lost all the inspiration I had and I've recently restarted reading fanfictions. This is probably the last chapter of this fic, but I may *wink wink* change my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>Nobody's perfect, it ain't easy, trust me I've given up your heart_

* * *

><p>"<em>I was thinking... from Monday I'll be your boss again and tomorrow is your birthday, so I think we heed to celebrate." she said with a wicked smile. <em>

"_Oh..." he said, his grin widening in excitement. She took his hand in hers and guided him in the MRI room._

* * *

><p>April, 2012<p>

"_Cuddy..." he whispered in her ear. Cuddy groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side, giving her back to him._

"_As much as I love the sight of your back side, it's time for you to get your well formed bureaucratic ass out of bed, my lady." he informed her, slapping her ass._

"_Oh, come on House! Five more minutes." she whined from under the pillow._

"_Cuddles, if we get to your mother's late, she'll have my ass cut off and served on a plate for dinner. I don't want to be the object of her rage. So, get out of bed this instant!" he said, standing up from the bed. Cuddy growled again, before gripping his forearm tightly and dragging him to sit next to her again._

"_When did we switch roles?" she asked with a smile. House leaned down to peck her lips before laying a hand on her swelled stomach. Cuddy's smile widened as she felt the baby kick and..._

...her reality lurched back into the present as Rachel started calling for her.

"Moooooooommy!" Rachel yelled from the living room. "Mooooommy, Emma is throwing things at me." she yelled once again. Cuddy stood up from the bed and walked to her daughters.

"Emma, it's a bad thing to throw stuff at your sister. Does she throw stuff at you?" she asked the almost 16 moths old girl. Emma looked at her tiny feet and giggled. "She doesn't, so you must not throw toys at her." she explained, trying not to yawn and make herself look ridiculous as she tried to teach her younger daughter a lesson..

"Baby, where's your dad?" she asked Rachel, who pointed to the window.

After putting Emma down onto the carpet, Cuddy made her way outside. It was spring and the trees in the backyard were blooming. House was walking up and down the length of the fence, talking on the phone with someone. His eyes were bright thanks to the sun shining in the sky, but most of all they seemed to be alive as he smiled on the phone. Cuddy stared at him thoughtfully. Why was he smiling? She didn't know the answer, but promised herself she'd investigate. House wasn't the type to smile over the phone to anyone, he did it sometimes when Wilson was babysitting and called them because Rachel and Emma had caused havoc in the Oncologist's apartment. House caught her as she leaned onto the door frame and nodded his head, before bidding farewell to the person he was talking to.

"You're up." he stated.

"As you can see, I am. Emma was throwing things at Rachel. Again." she said with a smirk. House chuckled and sat at the table under the patio.

"Who were you talking with?" she asked.

"Uhm... Wilson. He tried to talk me into wearing a pink tie at tonight's fundraiser." he said, smirking. Cuddy eyed him suspiciously.

"I know that you just lied to me. I don't think I want to know the truth though. So, just... promise me that what you have planned won't embarrass me." she pleaded.

"I haven't planned anything to embarrass you, Cuddy. I was just discussing with my buddy about tonight's dressing code." he lied again.

"Okaaaaay!" she said, obviously giving up on her boyfriend's attitude. "Just, don't embarrass me and the whole hospital. We need this fundraiser after you've broken another MRI machine." she concluded, entering the house.

"Hey, as far as I remember WE broke that MRI! On your first day back at work!" he yelled. She heard Cuddy chuckle before the she switched on the shower.

House stood there on the chair, looking in front of him as a million thoughts run through his mind. If only Cuddy knew what she was into for the night.

* * *

><p>House entered the ballroom at 8 sharp. Emma and Rachel were ushered inside by Marina, who had been asked to look after the girls during the event. Rachel had insisted she wanted to be with her mom and dad that night and Cuddy couldn't do anything but accept her daughter's request at least for this time.<p>

Cuddy had been there since the afternoon to check everything was ready for the party and at the moment she was having small talks with few of the rich donors that had been invited. She was sipping a glass of sparkling water when she glanced at the door and saw House and the girls coming towards her. She excused herself from the conversation and walked to them.

"Thank you Marina for coming! You can take the day off tomorrow." she greeted the babysitter politely, before kissing her daughters on the cheek and pecking House's lips.

"Hi there." he said. "Patty and Selma look wonderful" he whispered in her ear. Cuddy looked amazing. Her flawless body was wrapped in a strapless midnight blue satin dress. It hugged her perfectly and the necklace she was wearing cascaded right at the top of her breasts. Her hair were semi straight like usual, but in a way it made her look even more beautiful.

"You don't look bad yourself" she replied grinning. She gave him her drink while she knelt down to talk to Rachel. House took a sip and almost chocked on it.

"Are you alright, daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel. Cuddy, why the h..." he started but stopped himself when he met Cuddy's infamous death glare. "Why are you drinking sparkling water?"

"The party hasn't even started yet, our daughters are here and plus I don't want to get drunk tonight. This fundraiser is important for the hospital and for me. It's the first since I started working here again and I need to gain more trust with the new board members. That's why I asked you not to embarrass me this morning. I need this to end well, House. I really do." she almost begged. House nodded as she took his hand in hers.

"So, I saw Wilson but I didn't get the chance to say hi. Shall we?" she said, pointing towards the bar, where the Oncologist was sitting next to Dr Emerald. Cuddy tugged at House's hand, while Marina and the girls went to the area of the ball room reserved for the children.

"Oh Lisa!" Ines greeted her now best friend. "I was looking for you. I have something to tell you." she said, smiling over at her now fiancé.

"You!" House almost yelled. "You knocked her up!" he said pointing his finger to Wilson, who in return blushed and smiled sheepishly. Ines scolded House and slapped his bicep before breaking into an hysterical laughing fit.

"Is that true?" Cuddy asked. Ines nodded and hugged her friend close. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" her smile widened. House unwillingly let Ines hug him, but when Wilson came forward, he took a step back.

"Oh no, buddy." he said, but Cuddy shoved him not do gently against Wilson. They laughed at House's growl and Cuddy could sworn he had heard him mutter something like I'm happy for you, but she knew House would never let other people listen to such words coming from his mouth. She looked at Wilson, who blinked several times before offering his best friend another smile.

"So, Bubba Wilson will be the same age of Bubba House The Third." House said, placing a hand on the small of Cuddy's back. She froze and stared at him open mouthed. Wilson and Ines stared at the couple in shock.

"Are you... are you... again?" Wilson stammered, blushing. House laughed out loud, Cuddy following him before sighing in relief. Ines met her gaze and nodded towards the bathroom.

"Men, the ladies need to use the loo. We'll be back shortly. House, you might want to teach your best friend how to change diapers. He lost a bet against me and he's forced to be on diapers change duty for the first three months." Emerald said with a laugh, while she took Cuddy's hand in hers and went to the bathroom with her.

"You gave me quite a scare House. I thought Cuddy really was pregnant again." Wilson said.

"Nah. I think we have other more important things to settle first." he replied.

"You mean, you're not against the idea of having other kids." the Oncologist continued.

"I'm not against the idea, but I've already told you we have more important things to do first." he repeated.

"Such as?" Wilson asked.

"Finalizing Rachel's adoption." he said taking a sip from Cuddy's glass.

"It won't be easy... you are not married and it'll take a lot more time to..." he started but was cut off by House.

"Yet."

"Huh?" Wilson stared at him confused.

"We're not married. Yet." House explained.

"Are you.. are you telling me... you... you..." Wilson stammered again.

"Yes, Wilson. I do plan of proposing her. That's why I've been walking around with an engagement ring in my trouser's pocket for the past few days." he said. The Oncologist stared at him, his jaw almost touching the floor. He was about to reply but both Cuddy and Ines came back. He said nothing but couldn't help but feel proud and happy for his friends.

* * *

><p>"Lisa, the girls are sleeping in your office, do you want me to look after them till the end of the party?" Marina asked Cuddy several hours later.<p>

"No, you can go Marina; there's no need to stay here. Thank you so much." Cuddy thanked her baby-sitter before peering into her office to check on her daughters.

House was in the office with them. Cuddy could see his tired eyes and his graying hair, the rough lines of his face, his thin lips. She could see all of those things, but she could only imagine what he was thinking about. He looked so deep in thought, his eyes displayed the same emotions as they had earlier when he had been in the backyard on the phone with Wilson. He looked nervous and almost embarrassed. Cuddy took a deep breathe and entered her office.

"Hey." he murmured.

"Hi. Why are you hiding?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"I'm tired." he said looking up.

"We can leave in thirty minutes. Everyone will leave in the next fifteen minutes and then I have to clear things with the head of the catering staff." she said, stroking his back soothingly. He leaned onto her and sighed.

"I love you." he whispered. Cuddy smiled and laughed softly. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just... I'm surprised, that's all. You never say that you love me, but then you say it when I less expect it." she concluded with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked locking his eyes with hers.

"Not at all. It makes me more aware that I'm finally happy." she answered, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"We all are." he said, pecking her lips. As he pressed his lips to hers, he felt her smiling. She nuzzled her nose in his neck and sighed.

"I have to go now or we will never see the end of this fundraiser." she announced straightening up. House blocked her and drew her into his arms again.

"Nah, you don't really have to." he mumbled while kissing her exposed shoulder. She moaned softly and shook her head. "Did they at least give you lots of money?"

"Yes, they did actually." she said proudly.

"So, I guess I made a good thing by letting you wear this dress and show Patty and Selma off to the donors." he joked grabbing her breasts. He then kissed her neck and collar bone, still massaging her breasts. Another moan escaped Cuddy's lips and she had to bite her tongue not to show how much she was enjoying this.

"Cuddles, you're overly sensitive tonight." he said. "Me gusta" he said in a fake Mexican accent, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I guess I am." she said, looking down to House's lap. "Don't let Little Greg get overly excited till we get home, huh?" she joked before turning around and leaving her office. Cuddy closed the door behind her and took a deep breath; she then readjusted her dress and walked towards the catering crew.

House looked at her, studying her every move. He knew she was hiding something and he needed to know what was obviously bothering her.

* * *

><p>They walked together from the car to the front door. Cuddy was holding a sleeping Rachel in her arms, while House was trying to stop a suddenly hyperactive Emma from slapping her tiny hands on his face.<p>

It took them almost half an hour to get her back to sleep and the silence finally filled the house. Cuddy was in the bathroom, taking of her make up and brushing her teeth when House peered inside. She was applying some lotion on to her face and she had never looked so beautiful in his eyes. He walked back towards the bedroom and reached for the ring in the trousers he had just taken off. He slid the little box under his pillow and laid on the bed.

That was the right choice, he repeated in his mind. He was going to propose and make part of Cuddy's dream true. He didn't do it only for her, he wanted it to be an extra test, the final test of his life. He was going to do something he had never thought he would be able to do, but now he was happy and in love and had two fantastic daughter who loved him as much as he love them. Cuddy was perfect for him, he could manage his craziness, his crankiness and his childish behavior 24/7; but what if Cuddy grew tired of him? What if one day she woke up to find him extremely annoying and couldn't bear to be with him? He'd be alone, again. And House knew he couldn't face rejection any more. This was a giant next step and if he was willing to do that, surely Cuddy was the right person. Crossing his fingers over his heart, House closed his eyes and thought about the phone call he had with his mother that morning. Cuddy had walked in on him and he had to end the call, but he couldn't help but smile at his mother when he had informed her what she was intention to do. She had never pressured him during her visits, not as much as Arlene did. House chuckled thinking about Arlene's reaction to the news.

"What are you laughing at?" Cuddy asked while entering the room. She sat on the bed, applying some more lotion onto her hands.

"Nothing... something I saw on TV earlier. An elephant." he lied.

"Will you?" she asked handing him the bottle of lotion and motioning to her shoulders. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and moved the straps of her tank top. House put some lotion on his hands and began massaging her shoulders softly and yet with enough force in order to relax her muscles.

"You were saying..." she recalled.

"Yeah, but it was extremely boring, I was more concentrated on the fact that the presenter's assistant was wearing a yellow thong and screaming that he was in love with a monkey." he invented.

"Seriously? I hope you didn't let Rachel nor Emma watch that crap." she stated, while moving her neck slowly.

"Nah. They were with Marina at the park." he informed her while rubbing lotion on her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her neck. His tongue lingered out on her skin to taste her. Cuddy gasped at the contact but leaned into him.

"You know..." he said. "I was thinking about the finalization of the adoption." Cuddy turned around to face him.

"What about that?" she asked nervously.

"It'll take a lot of time for me to get all the papers and I don't really fit the right criteria..." he said.

"That's not true, House! You're a great father. Emma and Rachel both love you and I know it'll take a lot of time before they'll make it official, but..." she replied in a single breath.

"Wooohooo! Cuddy, calm down! I'm not saying I'm giving up, I'm saying quite the opposite actually." he stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulders gently.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I'm saying that it's going to be hard for me to adopt Rachel. I'm an ex drug addict, plus we're not married." he explained.

"And so? You're an ex addict. Key word being ex. You don't take any more Vicodin, you've been clean for years, well except for that one time, but... I trust you and I'm sure we won't make the same mistakes twice. As far as the marriage thing, I think it won't really be a problem. If we were married..."

"If we were married, I'd have the right to be considered Rachel's father and the legalization of the adoption would take less time than if we weren't married." he concluded. Cuddy nodded.

"So... you said you don't want to give up and yet I don't see where your speech is headed." she said, kneeling on the bed right in front of him.

"Well... I did a lot of thinking and I decided that... we should get married." he stated plainly. Cuddy's eyes widened, she opened her mouth but no words came out. "I've never thought of marriage and I'll probably suck at the whole being a husband thing, but if I see myself with a woman for the rest of my life, that woman is you. And I want Rachel to officially be my daughter too, and I want it as soon as possible." he confessed, looking at Cuddy in the eyes.

"House, is that... is that..." she started.

"If you're asking me if this is a proposal, then yes, this is a proposal. I even have a ring." he confirmed, taking the box from under the pillow.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. A hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stared in shock at House's hand where the open box showed her the elegant ring. "House, if you're doing this only because of the adoption..."

"I've already told you this is not the only reason. I love you, Cuddy. I really do." he said, looking down at the ring in his hand. "Plus, I've already told my mother. If you say no, she'll have your ass for hurting her little boy." he joked.

Cuddy stared at him for a while then broke out laughing. She laid on the bed and laughed out loud almost rolling as she clutched her stomach.

"What the hell Cuddy!" he almost yelled. Cuddy looked up at him and smiled, before grabbing his arm and drawing him down onto the bed so they were both laying on it on their sides.

"I'm sorry for my reaction, House. It was really rude, but... I had this dream this morning and in the dream you said something very similar." she explained smiling up at him.

"So..." he prompted.

"So... if you don't do it the proper way, I'm not going to answer" she said and grinned. House grunted and changed into a sitting position.

"Excuse the cripple from kneeling down on the cold floor." he said, earning a smirk from Cuddy. He cleared his throat dramatically before speaking. "Lisa Cuddy, will you do to this poor crippled, but well endowed man, the honor of being his personal mistress?" he said. Cuddy slapped him on the chest and gave him an evil glare.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You want it the classic way. Jeez... women." he mumbled. "So, for the third time. Will you, Lisa Cuddy, have the honor of being my wife?" he finally asked.

Cuddy shook her head incredulously before taking a grip on House's T-shirt and dragging him on top of her. She drew him into a passionate kiss, making sure that they both would never forget this moment. When they broke the kiss, they laid on the bed together, staring up at the ceiling till House took Cuddy's hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. They both looked at it, still incredulous of their newly acquired status.

"You're my fiancé now." she muttered while intertwining their hands and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

"Yup. Do I still get to have sex with you right?" he joked. Cuddy laughed and placed her head on his chest, snuggling against his side.

They were silent for a while enjoying the calm of the house, in order to make the new events sink in. House was the first one to talk.

"You were nervous earlier." he said.

"I was. I've been having problems with few of the new board members, they said I can't be the boss of a hospital while being also a mother of two children. But now I'm fine, I'm relaxed. We gained more donors tonight and part of them were really interested in your department." Cuddy replied.

"No, I mean later, when we were in your office and after you left the office." he said and he felt her stiffen a little. "Now that I think of it, you shuddered when we were talking to Wilson and Emerald. I joked about you being pregnant again and you blushed." he said. "Cuddy..." he hesitated.

"House, I... am not pregnant." she informed him. "I thought I was." she looked up at him. "My period was a week late and I had immediately thought that we had been reckless at that I was pregnant again but I didn't think about the amount of stress I had been in because of tonight's fundraiser. And anyway, I got confirmation half an hour ago that I am indeed not pregnant." she concluded still looking up at him. He nodded and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Well, we could always make the girls a little brother one day..." she said with a laugh.

"We will see..." he commented.

"Huh? You don't want to have any more kids?" she asked.

"We have plenty of time to think about having another kid. For now, you have a wedding to organize and a hospital to run; I have Oncologists and mothers-in-law to annoy, girls to spoil." he joked.

"We don't have that much time. I'm almost 50." she said.

"First, you're not almost 50. Second, don't you know Little Greg? He's a stud and he's very cooperative." House said. Cuddy stared at him before laughing and this time he laughed too, hugging his fiancé close to him. He kissed the crown of her head and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Now, let's get some sleep. You have the day off tomorrow and girls to tame. I have lives to save and I have to work on my world domination plan with Wilson at lunch break." he stated seriously.

"Good night, House." she mumbled.

"Good night, Cuddy."

Almost an hour later House was still up. He looked down at Cuddy as she unconsciously snuggled closer to his body, seeking warmth. "You're my one and only, Cuddles." he whispered, pressing a kiss on her head. He closed his eyes just when Cuddy's lips curled into a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews or any other kind of feedback is very much appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
